rocking the boat
by klucky
Summary: all the charters go on boats so they can learn to get along, jean/scott/prof. bashing. rogue/remy/wanda/john/sam/jamie are the main chareters in this story. some serious rogue/remy flirting.
1. a bit of boring crud that you have to re...

Ok, this is my little story: This takes place about two years after that first fight between the groups, (DoR). Scene then the various teams have been trying to make peace, mainly because fighting gets a little dull after a while and your ideas change and you get sick of all your people getting their butts kicked. All of the teams were still untrusting of the others (duh) as, well, you try fighting somebody tooth and nail then being expected to invite them over to a sleep over or to watch hockey. So the collected leaders of the X Men, Brother hood, and the-other-team- that-Magneto-directs (they thought if they didn't make a real name they couldn't be tracked down, that and I suck at making up names could you help out and tell me what you think its called). After about an hour of talking arguing and disagreeing, not to mention a nasty incident with Mystique Magneto and a baseball bat. Professor X came up with an idea. This idea was a little nuts, but anything to stop the meeting. Here is where the meeting took a 180 turn "Mystique, first stop hitting Eric over the head with a two by four, then listen. Have I got your attention? Good. I propose that in order to have them all trust one another, we put some of them together on a boat and set them adrift." "As in to die?" said Magneto hopefully, he didn't like his group that much.  
  
"No, as in they all go out there and are stuck together for a long time with only each other to talk to, they'll either kill one another, or make friends." "We'd have to put an adult on each boat to stop the killing and make sure none of the kids get, um to friendly" said Mystique, god knows some of these kids were both wild and violent. "Point, if we split them up into groups of 5 kids and 1 adult, I think we could fit" "We'd need 5 boats stationed in different parts of the world-" "Yeah, we cant have them bumping into each other" "would you let me FINISH Mystique?!?!? As I was saying, we'd also need food, meeting places, ways to connect and talk to each other just in case they should hit some trouble" said Magneto. "And how would we be able to make sure that they did stay out at sea and didn't just run to Vegas with the money?" asked Mystique. "Good question. and that's where the idea for this either trip through paradise or trip to hell started.  
  
All of the young mutants were seated in the dinning hall. (Hey after 2 years he's gunna build it back) they watched as their leaders sat down at a raised table, they watched the professor's wheel chair wheels get stuck in the shag carpet, and the watched Mystique stab Magneto in the hand with a fork. "You go girl," thought rogue. "My children" said professor x, "in order to form a real alliance between the groups, we have come up with a plan" he proceeded to explain the most of it "to make sure you don't cheat, we will require that you take a picture of a famous land mark from different countries and contents with all your members in it. You are not aloud to kill, maim or in any other means hurt your shipmates. All of your supplies will be set up and you will be given money on a monthly basis to buy more food and to fix broken equipment. This exercises, in theory, will make you leave all your old problems behind and you will move on to a place where you will have to depend upon each other for your very survival." "Gawd," thought rogue "he makes it sound like we're gunna be left to die on mars or in a jungle" "This dependence will lead to respect, respect to trust, trust to friendship, only then can we work together for the greater good" the professor finished. "Ah am gunna hurl, get me to a toilet fast!" said rogue gagging on the lameness of his speech. "To prevent any fighting-" "Or maybe to start It" muttered Mystique. The Prof. continued as though he hadn't herd, which he probably hadn't as he was so full of himself. "We have selected the groups you will go into, In a moment I will read them off, an questions before I do?" "Exactly how big are these boats," asked Evan. "Approximately 150 feet with 2 bathrooms 2 bed rooms and sails, not to mention the engine room, just in case the wind doesn't blow and you aren't in Ms. Storm's boat." Replied Magneto. Storm blushed and many people added to there hope list "I hope storm is in my boat," along with such things as "I hope my GF/BF is with me," and "I hope we don't get lost," and "I hope I fit on the boat," but even blobs worries were about to be put out of there mind as the Prof. Said: "Any one else?" (Not what I was referring to) "You 'tink dat we all are gunna stay on a hunk of floating wood with 5 other people for a whole year!! Remy 'tink your crazy!" (That was it) "Well sorry Mr. Lebaue, you will be able to go ashore when the opportunities arise." Said the Prof. "no one else? Ok then, go Mystique." "The groups are as follow, hang on let me say something first, I will say code names, because not all of you know each others names, and second as soon as you hear your group, please get together so you can pick roles, you need a captain, 2nd in command, equipment manager, the helm man, the record keeper, and the house keeper/cook. Thanks for waiting. Group one will consist of:  
  
Welllllllllllllllllllll? Any good? Please tell me if you like it. I do have a low self-esteem, and I don't take insults well. Constructive criticism is not only welcome but also begged for. Yes I know my spelling is awful so don't tell me that. Tell me if you want any pairings and who should be on what boat. Also if you want to give me a new char. Go on ahead. P.s. I think I'm going to put rogue/remy together in this story unless I get a big (or any at all) response. It will get better. I just had to start it and I know its boring now, but when we get on the boats. well, I don't relay wanna say yet. PPS what did that Russian guy call kitty in the comics? I know they were dating. Please, I beg you r/r. klucky 


	2. time to pick your group and other stuff ...

Title: everybody's on a boat. (I gotta think of something better.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own (a) my own golf clubs, (b) x men evo or (c) a boat, so if I'm off on how to set riggings I'm sorry. (Ha, I remembered this time!!! Bwa ha ha.)  
  
Lets get to it, but first, thanks so much to -star of darkness, TurtleClarinet, Capslock, Sarah Coldheart and todd fan! They reviewed! I feel so special. Oh, be prepared for some bashing, you'll see to whom.  
  
Chapter 2- the groups (du du dun)  
  
"Oh will you just get on with it you blue hag?"  
  
"Excuse me sunspot! But you ain't exactly normal yourself!" At this point Mystique had jumped to her feet and was about to pummel the boy with the aid of hank and Kurt, who did not appreciate their color getting insulated.  
  
"Bring it on shifter" Mystique lunged at the boy, but the Prof. At that moment said-  
  
"The first group will contain of Storm, iceman, toad, boom-boom, Cyclops, and um, jean I guess." "Mental note, get jean a friggen code name! This is embarrassing." He muttered to himself.  
  
Scoot and jean looked at each other and smiled, (I'm not going to say what there were thinking because I want to keep a rating). Todd and tabby looked at each other in disgust. This was going to be painful, locked on a wooden prison, but with the lovebirds! "Kill me now, but at least Todd'l be with me." Todd thought something along that line except it had more yo's. "Yippy! A chance to bug Scott to the end of time for a whole year! What should I do first? Ice his underwear? Vaseline on the toilet? I wonder if we will have phones, prank callers! Bow before me for I am your king," yup, that was bobby. Storm simply looked at her charges and said, "let all sit down over here, shall we?"  
  
"The second group is prized of-," said Mystique who had both wrestled the paper out of the Prof.'s hands and hit sunspot over the head with a chair. She takes wrestling too seriously. "Beast, avalanche, shadow cat, nightcrawler, Colossus, and wolf's bane, go on now, group."  
  
Every one of the x men wondered who exactly Colossus was, all except jean, who wondered if it was a relay word. But then a REALY tall, muscular boy walk over from next to the boy with black sunglasses. He walked up to the group and sat down next to kitty. "Oh goody, a whole year vith kitty." Thought Kurt. "Cool, a whole year with kitty" thought lance. Then at the same time they thought, "I hope that he doesn't get in the way." (They were referring to each other, not Piotr) "Hum, I wonder how much of my chem. set is safe to bring on a boat?" oh, please, take a wild guess. Rhena went over a quick schedule in her head of morning and noon prayers, and how exactly she could get every body else to follow it. With a little nudge from her wolf side she figured.  
  
"The third group has wolverine, Mystique, quick silver, blob, jubilee and spYke in it (sorry, his name bugs me)" said Magneto who was sick of the fighting and had forced the Prof. In a corner and that raped paper clips around Mystique and forced her to do the same.  
  
"Oh, great! I gotta spend a whole year with those two boy dukein' it out all the time. At least wolvie will be with me." Thought jubilee. "Must not kill Mystique. Must not kill Mystique. Why? I don't know, but- Must not kill Mystique. Pietro- "booooooooooooooooring! Least I can bug even. That'll be full." "Food, food, food" do I relay need to say it? "I'm going to get Pietro this time, he he he." Thought even, oh how wrong he was. "Does my butt look big in this black mini? Oh well all better," thought Mystique as she came to sit down with them, sitting as far away from wolverine as she could, I should note.  
  
"The forth boat shall be graced with the presence of- myself, Charles, bezerker, sunspot, magma, and angel."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" bellowed warren, "but I'm not even an x person, I'm only here for these neat little finger food things and a free fight show!"  
  
"I know warren, but I had to fill up boat 4, and after 30 years I can't tear forge away from his parents," said klucky; this earned her many blank confused stairs. "moooooving on."  
  
"bwa ha, yet another way for me to put off being any kind of parent at all for a whole year!" thought Magneto. Bezerker -"must kill sunspot." Sunspot- bezerker must die" (I relay gotta find a list of all the names, I know I'm spelling them wrong). Amara-"hmmm, that warren guy is hot! And he's rich! Almost royal like me. Good enough for me, dang he's hot." "Gotta love these nifty sandwich things. Huh? Why is that girl staring at me? Oh, shrimp." "SNAP! These kids think some funny things!"  
  
"The fifth, and final group will contain gambit, scarlet which, pyro, multiple and cannon ball." Said the Prof., still chuckling at what Scott was thinking, (which I will NOT print cuz it has to do with monkeys, hammers and an ink cartilage.)  
  
"Hold up, why don't we get an adult?" asked Jamie, looking at all the older kids a little nervously. Hey, three of them were scary and supposed to be evil.  
  
"Because he died"  
  
"Oh, that's a lame excuse"  
  
"Maybe, but its all your getting."  
  
"Hold up, ah'm not on a boat. Does this mean I can't come?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Snap" sighed rogue.  
  
What do you think? If I didn't get it right rogue is coming, and I'll have a good reason on why she thought she couldn't later. This story is going to be long. Mainly because I'm bored and this is fun, and because I cant rush into things. I don't think they will get on the boat for a while. First they gotta ask more questions and rogue has to pick which boat she wants, then they gotta pack, and fly to whereever the heck their boat is. It will be funny; I will try on that. If you have any ideas, new charters you made that you want me to put on, or even any games you want them to play, TELL ME!!! Reviews are fun. Ps, snap is my cuss word fill in, just cuz I'm queer. I'm probably gunna focus on boat 5, but I won't ignore the others, heads up on jean bashing and Evan torture in the next chapter. The plucky... Klucky! 


	3. picking out your roles on the boat, and ...

Disclaimer: sorry, I'm using my incredibly funny disclaimer as lining in my muse's cage. Something about not owning anything.  
  
K, more stuff is gunna happen and you will see how much I detest Scott and jean. Let the madness insure. Thanks sooooo much all you people for reviewing, you made my day. Nope, they still aren't on the boat, so don't ask. I'm working on it. No flames I beg of you.  
  
*************** "Ops, I guess I forgot about you, you still do have to go, I guess you can pi-"  
  
"Boat 5" she said before he even finished. No one was really all that surprised, hey those two guys that worked for mags were HOT! What's not to love on that boat? Every body already made the assumption, but the Prof. Being the Prof. Had to know.  
  
"May I ask why?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, but if ya really wanna know, its 'cuz of the process of elimination," she turned ta jean, "in other words, picking the right one by ruling out the wrong ones. Rule out time. Boat 1, ung no! Stuck with the lovebirds?! Gag me now. Boat 2: ditto. Boat 3: as much as ah'd love ta see Evan get the stuffin' beatin' outta him, AH might get caught in the cross fire. Boat 4: yet again ditto. Pulse I don't have a reason for hating any of" she motioned to boat 5 "these people yet" she thew a very ugly look at jean, like hatred and furry and pride all rolled into 1. Then she sat down next to the boy with the shades on.  
  
"Ok," said the Prof. Still a little shaken by rogue's answer, "now um talk amongst yourselves."  
  
"Goth freak," muttered Scott.  
  
"Satanic [censored]" muttered jean. Rogue herd them but got a smug feeling that she had made them that mad to curse in front of storm, who of cores wouldn't bust them.  
  
"power to the Goths," muttered Wanda, who had heard them to.  
  
"you know it" muttered rogue.  
  
"don't forget to pick out roles for each of your team mates," said the Prof.  
  
Boat 1:  
  
"I wanna be the driver!"  
  
"ok bobby I don't care as long as Todd isn't the house keeper" answered jean as though she alone could say who had what role.  
  
"who made you queen of the world pancake girl," muttered Todd maliciously.  
  
"did you say something?" asked jean.  
  
"nope, you're hearing things, yo."  
  
Boat 2:  
  
"could I like, be the house keeper? I like, wanna cook!" cried kitty excitedly.  
  
"actually, I vas hopeing that I could be the cook," said the 7 foot Russian.  
  
"like um, ok! I could keep the records then!" squealed kitty happily, didn't make much to make her happy, she was even glad that what she wanted had been taken away.  
  
The entire group let out its collected breath. "this guy just saved our digestive systems, he's one of us now, this trip might not be so bad," thought lance.  
  
Boat 3:  
  
"the heck?!?! Who put this pudding in my seat?!?" bellowed Evan.  
  
"now it starts" thought jubes as she sunk be hind wolverine.  
  
"hahahaha,toslowasusal!speedupifuwanttocatchme!*" a huge fight in which Evan came of worse at all times, promptly flowed. None of the other members of the crew even seemed to notice.  
  
Boat 4:  
  
"you'll pay for this sunspot!" bellowed bezerker (sorry, I don't know their real names, just the code names, could you help me out?) he promptly threw himself on sunspot and punched him. A fight followed.  
  
"So, what do you do for fun warren?" asked amera as she scooted her chair nearer to him.  
  
"um, running my big business corporation takes up most of my time, I'm only coming here because my board of directors says I need a break. I will be keeping in touch though, that and saving the occasional child from falling out of a building." He replied.  
  
Mags and the professor were both congratulating each other on coming up with the most wonderful plans ever to get the children to get along. They were completely unaware of the two fights raging. Despite the fact that mags own son was in one of them. He probably wasn't worried because pietro was winning. Big time.  
  
Boat 5:  
  
"ok, so which of y'all has ever been around boats?" asked Sam.  
  
"I have," said john.  
  
"remy has," said (well duh) remy.  
  
"hey rogue, rogue!" said Jamie as he shook his spaced out friend. "what are you looking at?"  
  
"have ya noticed, that all of the old enemy leaders have an equal or more powerful x man leader with them? Ah mean, why didn't wolvie just come over ta this team. Shut up Sam," she snapped at Sam as he looked about ready ta show his shock at the name "wolvie", "Ah mean it. X don't trust any one, he just wants us to. That darn hypercritical liar!" she finished properly outraged. Remy put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from running up and beating the crap out of the leader of the x men. The rest just stared at her. A little miffed that they hadn't caught on.  
  
"hypercritical liar?" said Jamie.  
  
"they don't trust any one" said john.  
  
"wolvie?" said Sam. That's what had got him the most.  
  
"ah, let it go. He is a pain in the butt, but lets not lose time, now about the roles." said Wanda.  
  
An hour later they had picked Wanda as the captain, Sam as second in command, remy to steer, Jamie in charge of fixing the stuff, john as the record keeper ('member people? He was supposed to be a reporter in the comics? See, I'm not totally dumb.) rogue was to cook and clean. Both john and remy wanted to be the captain, but they were reminded that they needed to help out in their own talents.  
  
After they were all done picking roles, and sunspot was prised off of bezerker, not to mention Evan getting taken down off the chandelier, they all went up stairs to pack and then sleep. They would leave the next day and those 15-hour plane rides can be a real drain. Even the BH and MM (mags's minions?) would stay for the night. Mines the snakes in Evan's bed it was a quite and calm night. That is until morning.  
  
Tell me what you think. Um, what methods of Evan torture would you like to see? I'm going to find all the charters name and be able to spell them right before I type the next chapter I promise. My muse said she would bite my nose if I don't. (she is an owl) more stuff will happen to poor old Evan, and bobby will start to tick off Scott. And hopefully they will be on boats in another 2 chapters. Does piotr call kitty anything special, or does any body know? Oh 1 more note, I put all 3 kitty love interests on there with her for a reason. Any one want her to end up with some one special? Lance (they are dating now aren't they?) Kurt (he might of broken up with Amanda by now) or Piotr (I know they were a couple in the comics).  
  
The lucky ... Klucky 


	4. getting up, packing, STILL MORE SNAPIN' ...

Disclaimer: I don't own x men evolution. But if Wb (or whoever does own them) want to sell them, I will trade my brothers for them.  
  
Note: still not on the boats yet. Going to have to up the rating for this chapter. Oh and me, thank you. You were really helpful with kitty's pet name. Cool, more ppl reviewed. Without further ado- the story!  
  
Beep. Beep! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEE- "oh, will ya turn off that alarm already! Ah'll help you pack!" cried rogue. She of course had packed late last night, mainly so no one would find out exactly what she had packed. She fit it all in her black-purple duffel bag. With backpack full of things to do, just in case. Kitty however, well lets just say she needed help opening the zipper of her suitcase right now.  
  
"Kitty, ya really should have packed that last night. Not now, we leave in 4 hours. But we still have to eat, and then YET another meeting with the Prof. monkeys, ya would think he got his message across by now.  
  
"You are like, soooooo lucky!" squealed kitty.  
  
"Beg pardon? That was a fast subject change."  
  
"Those two guys, they are so like, HOT!" replied the bubbly-pink clad girl. "Which is your favorite?"  
  
"Um well Ah like remy, ah think he likes me 'cuz all through out our "discussion of team tactics" he put his hands-" she stopped herself, feeling flustered.  
  
"Oh really? Well, do you think he was like, hitting on you?" asked kitty, pleased to be teasing her about a boy, and not rogue teasing her about lance.  
  
"Well, yeah but Ah don't even know him very well. Pulse, you have lance, AND Kurt, and Ah'm sure that that Russian guy, um something with a p, likes you. I can tell."  
  
"You think? Well any way, don't worry about not knowing them. I'm sure that you will get to know him pretty good on the trip, real good as a matter of fact."  
  
"Kitty! I can't believe you are saying that! You sick, sick uh, person! Ah cant even touch him, 'member?" said rogue, blushing scarlet. But you couldn't see it under her makeup. However, if you looked, you would see her ears turn BRIGHT red.  
  
"Well, yeah, but he looks like, so creative. And besides, you have no adult supervision. Oh um, could you like, help me fit all my stuff into my suit case?" said kitty, realizing that she did need rogue's help with packing, BADLY, and if she humiliated her much more she wouldn't help.  
  
"Ok, if you stop teasing," rogue helped kitty pack all 29 outfits into her suitcase. No mean feat, especially with all the CD's and address books. but finally they were done.  
  
"So which is remy?" asked kitty, still flushed with her victory over a dozen socks.  
  
"The one with the dark glasses. He's also Cajon, we southerners gotta stick together."  
  
"Oh, I thought he was French," said kitty in a small voice.  
  
"Duh, they do speak French, there from Louisiana, descendants from the French people that really did live there way back when. But then napoleon or something sold it to the Americas, but the people didn't wanna give up their heritage so there it goes. They do speak French, but it's with an accent. It more relaxed in my opinion." Said rogue, proud to know something more then kitty. "And they throw the most kickin' parties ever on fat Tuesday. Ah can 'member about a hand full of times I snuck out to go party."  
  
"Say what" said Evan from the door.  
  
"Marty Gras you idiot," snapped rogue.  
  
Todd then walked in. "what about it?"  
  
"It rocks"  
  
"You speak the truth, yo" he walked on by caring a suitcase.  
  
"Like, we're all packed, how about you Evan?" asked kitty  
  
"Yup, I got my moo juice," random stairs of horror from the girls, "and whoppi cushions, zappers, and some black hair die."  
  
"You do know, that milk will go rotten by the time you get on the boat," said rogue backing away from him.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -" The cry continued as rogue walked down to the kitchen, her term wasn't up, she still had to make breakfast. "Hope they like grits" muttered rogue under her breath.  
  
  
  
By the time she was done cooking every one was sitting talking animatedly to one another. They were all sat by their group mates. There were no more seats open; many of the students were siting on the ground, about half. "Darn" she thought to herself. No one seemed to notice her walking into the room. Except remy, he motioned to her and said:  
  
"Hey chere, come sit over here." He motioned again at the floor in front of his spot on the sofa. She sat down and leaned her head against his knee. He was nice, and he seemed to like her back, not like that traitor Scott. "Deep breaths, 1 2 3." thought rogue, trying not to let her anger show. Remy probably felt her tense up. But he didn't say anything. Really nice. "What exactly is the punishment for killing a crew member?" ray's question threw rogue out of he thoughts. (Yippy! I now know all the names, ::sniff:: but now what can I write my bad spelling off as?)  
  
"you will go on trial in a normal court room. Most likely you will receive a more or less life sentence." Replied a grave Prof.  
  
"oh."  
  
"more or less?" asked Wanda, "rogue, what does that mean? It either is or it isn't."  
  
The set up was to perfect, she couldn't help it. "it means any one but Scott or jean will get 30 years in prison. Unless ya work for misty or mags, then ya will be locked up in a tinny stall with roaches for food and left to rot."  
  
Snort. Giggle. "what about Scott and jean?" asked Wanda, she had shoved her hand over her mouth, and she COULDN'T be seen laughing, even if the group was listing to jean gripe about the amount of money they got.  
  
"then ya get a slap on the wrAhst and get grounded for a week. Unless they kAhll a "bad guy" then they get an allowance raAhse and a trophy" saAhd rogue, she gave a nasty glare at the "lovebAhrds on pot" as she had named them.  
  
Wanda promptly burst out laughing, as did the rest of boat 5, who were eaves dropping. The sight of Wanda laughing was such a rare and never seen before type thing that everyone looked at them. Rogue looked smug, she then glared at the others till the looked back at the Prof.  
  
"ok, next question then," said the Prof.  
  
"when do we come back, were do we meet, and what if we are late?" asked warren.  
  
"in one year, the 3rd of august to be exact. You will have plain tickets sent to you, and you will fly back to NYC. And of course, if you are late you will be flogged within an inch of your life," replied magneto calmly. A few people laughed, but stopped really fast.  
  
"you know what's scary, I don't think he's kidding," said john.  
  
"of coarse he isn't," said Wanda, "I hope he's late."  
  
"ya know, AH was so ready to plant a bomb or something on boat 1, but then AH though: if AH kill bobby, who would help me in my never-ending crusade against preps. AH even have it half finished under my bed," said rogue.  
  
"Mon Deiu, I hope never get mad at me, it must shorten your life span by 10 years," said gambit from above her. "his leg is really warm" thought rogue numbly.  
  
"crikey, same here."  
  
"any other questions?" asked Mystique, she also looked hopeful magneto would be late coming home, what could beat two people she hated getting beat up? Nothing, that's what.  
  
"how will you be paying for all this?" asked bobby.  
  
"well, I invested in a company that makes a part of cell phones, along with the insurance money from the mansion, ops" the Prof. Turned pail.  
  
Rogue muttered something only remy could hear as the room burst out with yells.  
  
"we nearly got killed!"  
  
"We were stranded, homeless, and you weren't there!"  
  
"I lost my lacy red underwear!"  
  
Rogue, Wanda, remy, piotr, john and Jamie laughed so hard the all ended up on the floor. The brother hood laughed so hard the banged their head on various items. The rest of the x men just starred at jean.  
  
"eh-hem, anything else?"  
  
"Yes how will we continue our schooling?" asked Jamie from the floor. The others were still shaking with fits of giggles. Some how Remy's head was on rogue's stomach and Wanda's leg was on john's lap.  
  
"either by your present adult, or in your case I guess we will have to e- mail your assignments. The textbooks will be in the cargo hold. Now if you are done packing, loading your things into the cars, and eating, the I guess you can stay and just talk," the Prof. left, likely to go eat. None of the kids on the floor moved mainly because they couldn't, they were STILL laughing. All, but maybe remy. His hand had moved to a most inappropriate place.  
  
  
  
Hi, what do you think? Wanda: you made me laugh? I never laugh. Jean: you humiliated me. Remy: no I'm not that sick! It was her thigh, but you made me sound evil, oh well, finally rogue and me get together. Rogue: why was Ah cooking? Umm, I meant the readers all: oh. W, you will laugh in this series. J: wait till next chapter. R: sorry. Rogue: I'll explain the cooking thing later. What did all you reader people think? I hope not to lame, I also hope It made you smile. Thank you soooooooo much for reviweing, I'll try to make as many updates as I can, not to hard as it's summer and I have 0 social life. Sorry if I got my history wrong, hey rogue isn't a genius, she could have been wrong. Pease tell me what you think.  
  
The (insert word that ends with "lucky").klucky 


	5. that poor violin...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following, a working alarm clock, x men evo, the 5th harry potter book (when is it coming out god dang it!) or my own email account (gotta share with my family, SNAP!)  
  
Note: STILL NOT ON BOATS!!!! God I'm starting to hack myself of here. Erg, I have a sun burn and am feeling grumpy, so I'm sorry if it isn't as funny as the other chapters. I hate jean, if you didn't know that you're inexplicable and odd to. Here we go, fasten your seatbelts ladies and gents  
  
"hey, um can any of you guys like, play an instrument?" asked kitty, trying to break the eerie silence.  
  
"oui"  
  
"yup"  
  
"ah can"  
  
"yeah, let me show you," said jean. She then ran out of the room to get her violin. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"oh," said rogue, "this'll be good," she then laid back down on the floor. (remy moved) a second later jean ran back in carrying a beautiful violin. She stood tall, healed her head high, and struck up a tune.  
  
"blimy!"  
  
"it's great jean"  
  
"the heck are you high on Scott?!?" yelled bobby.  
  
"yeah, it sucks yo," said Todd.  
  
"uh, you obviously don't have any taste for classical music!" said jean indignantly. The rest of the kids just starred after her, the way she played it sounded like a musical saw.  
  
"erg, the way she played it sounded like a musical saw," cried Sam still with his hands clapped over his ears. Scott didn't want to take it so he ran after jean like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"ok" said tabby, "there is no way in heck that I am gunna listen to that eeeevvvvvviiiiiilllllllll thing the whole trip." She paused, stood up and stood before all of them like a general, "I saw we rally together and hunt down that daemon possessed thing, then set it ablaze so we KNOW it will never pried off of innocent children's ears again."  
  
"way to go tabby," said Todd, "now lets burn that sucker!"  
  
"arg!" cried the whole room, along with some other way cries.  
  
"whoopee"  
  
"lets do this"  
  
"grab your torch and pitch fork!" cried another.  
  
"wait up, what's a pitch-fork? A fork for pitchers?" asked Evan, a blank look on his face.  
  
"new plan," said rogue, "half hunt down the instrument of evil, the other, pound Evan into the dirt!" yelled rogue. Filled with adrenaline they split up. Evan screamed like a girl and ran around the room. The violin didn't stand a chance. The poor thing now lies in a heap of ashes on the 2nd stair from the top.  
  
"c'mon kids!" yelled storm, "time to go to the airport, now ray, put down Evan, and john could you put out those little fire dogs running around. One of them bit Logan and he'll kill you if you don't. They all piled into the car. Bobby slipped rogue something.  
  
"huh"  
  
"it's a walky-talky. I want to know what happens on your boat, and I could use some ideas on the torture of Scott," he replied smiling. This could be a cool trip. They were one of the last to get into the 3 vans.  
  
"thank ya cube."  
  
"no prob stripes."  
  
How was that? I know it was short, but it hurts my sunburn to be typing. Just to say, this is not, repeat IS NOT!! A bobby/rogue story, but they are going to be best friends and partners in crime. The next chapter will be about the plane riding and why exactly rogue is so pissed at jean and Scott. (well, we all know she hates jean, but she DID like Scott), oh and thank you to all of the below: TurtleClarinet amber-goddess liltrick89 Me Persephone Thomasina G-Stars Pelepele (k_pelepele@yahoo.com) star of darkness  
  
Capslock  
  
Sarah Coldheart and of coarse, todd fan 


	6. we find out why rogue was so dang mad at...

Disclaimer: I don't own x men evo, harry potter, any of the other books that have nothing to do with this story, a beautiful mind, or dragonfly, and other movies that have nothing to do with this fic. Just thought I'd tell you.  
  
Note: this is mostly the plane ride of boat 5. There is supposed to be a transfer flight from some where in Japan before you get to Okinawa (which is where they will be launching from) but humor me. Let's get it going:  
  
"And boat 3 goes to Mexico, go to the front desk and ask for Mrs. A. ramirize. She will take you to your boat. Boat 5, go down to gate 72, here are the tickets. Your boat is in Okinawa, The captain of white beach will direct you." Finished the professor  
  
"Aw man, you hired us a captain? I thought you said we didn't need one, I mean the two boys here are 20, isn't that good enough?"  
  
"No Jamie, like the rank in the military. He is just going to show you were your boat is, now hurry, the planes leave in 5 min, say good buy and lets MOVE!" said the professor. Everybody hugged then ran off in separate directions to their flights.  
  
Whip pan to a very decrepit looking group of young mutants.  
  
  
  
"Hey, WHY didn't we just take the Black bird?"  
  
"Aw Jaaaaaaaaamie! Ya aughta know, that's reserved for teachers pets, suck ups, and dear old badly himself. And o few innocent bystanders" said rogue.  
  
"Oh, so boats 1 and 4 eh?" said Jamie, catching on.  
  
"Man alive rogue! Why do you hate the x men so much? And more importantly, do you hate me?" asked Sam nervously.  
  
"Ah don't hate you," am let out a sigh of relief, "Yet."  
  
"Ok, den why do ya hate all da original x pr- I mean men?" asked remy, he Sam and Jamie had really wanted to know why she hatted them, Wanda didn't care, she understood that some people hated other peoples guts, and john, well he was flat out asleep at this point.  
  
"Grr, fine ya really wanna know?" she looked at their faces, "erg, alright. About 4 months ago storm found some drugs in the kitchen. A little pot and some ecstasy. She told the corm-dome and he, right of the bat, thought it was mahn. AH tried to tell him it wasn't, but he really believed it, he grounded me, took away all my privileges and made me clean out the danger room 3 times a day. Now 2 weeks later, AH zapped jean again on accident. She was actin' all messed up and she slapped me. With no gloves she fell right out. AH learned it was hers! AH mean it! So AH tried to tell the professor, but who is he gunna believe meh, or his precious little princes. Even if 1 blood test would show she was high in the sky. For tellin' "such outrageous lies" he made me cook all the meals, break fast lunch and dinner. Even if AH was sick. Which AH think defeats the purpose. Then AH told Scott, all of it. The professor saw us talking, so he asked Scott what AH said. He just said AH admitted to it and was high when AH zapped jean, therefor messing up my memory. That's why they hate me and AH hate them. 'Cuz AH tarnished their perfect reputation, and 'cuz they are lying' bags of-"  
  
"Wait, why didn' any of us find out about all this?" asked Sam.  
  
"Ah expect he didn't want any one to hear mah ramblings about Jean. And Ah didn' want every body thinkin' Ah was a crack head," she replied gravely.  
  
"Oh rogue, I'm so sorry. If we had known we would have believed you," said Jamie.  
  
"Really," she said, "Ah thought ya woulda taken the princess's side."  
  
"No way, how else do you explain that messed up format she used in the year book? I mean real, an actual student at the school could have done as good of job. But noooooo, they had to bring in a "professional". Besides, you're my friend. Remember that badminton game me, you Sam and bobby played? That was so fun," said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah ah do," she said fondly.  
  
"Ah got it, ah got it, Ah got it! Then splat! Right in the dirt. Then ya turned to bobby and said-"  
  
"Yours" said the 3 of them, (rogue, Jamie, and Sam. Incase I'm not getting it across)  
  
"Good impression homme, Gambit can really see little miss sun shine saying that," both rogue and Wanda promptly hit him with the in flight magazines.  
  
"Ouch cheres, dat hurt!"  
  
"Well, come to think of it," said Sam, "I was wondering who was makin' all that good food. It made me feel right at home."  
  
"Sure, home enough for ya to makeout with-" Sam, blushing hotly, reached up from the seat behind her and clapped a pillow over her mouth.  
  
"Hey look," said Wanda, "Johnny boy is face down on the try table!" the group burst out laughing.  
  
Remy reached into his bag and pulled out a camera. "Here," he said, "take a picture, for black mail."  
  
There was a flash then Wanda turned to rogue, "girl, why didn't you poison the people you didn't like? I mean that is the sorta thing I think is reasonable after taking away all your freedom."  
  
"Who said ah didn'?" asked rogue with a maliciously evil smile, everyone else's smile faded considerably.  
  
Dun, dun duh! Oh, what did rogue do to them? And what will that picture lead to? Oh little notes: that's how I sleep in planes, face down on the tray table. It's comfy, but looks funky. And she did have to cook each meal separately, so she could do whatever to one person and not to the group. My muse is giving me funny looks. Klucky: what is it for god's sake? Tilly: you didn't have rogue and remy flirting in even the littlest way! Klucky: terribly sorry. In the next chapter we will check in with the other boats. And find out how they are hurling-er um- doing. Tell me what you think, I'll just sit here with green goop on my back waiting. Dang blasted sunburns! Oh and star of darkness, no worries, that is a cool couple idea.  
  
  
  
Klucky 


	7. we check in on the other boats, bond ove...

Disclaimer: I don't own x men evo, or harry potter. Those things belong to the people at marvel, and to my hero J.K. I do own some aloe Vera lotion. Thank good.  
  
Note: what's up people? I would really like to know what you think, to those people that did review, thank you such a lot, and to Me especially, flying really sucks, but I have to have an isle set. Mainly because I have to go every 30-min. here we go:  
  
The black bird. Groups one and 4 are present.  
  
"Oh scooter-boy, you don't look so good,"  
  
"I don't feel so great either bobby."  
  
"Well hold your hurl 'cuz wheels is in the bathroom chuckin' and red is in that bucket over there," said bobby. He noticed his leader pail and gag a little *I'm gunna have some fun now* "hey one eye, you want part of my tuna fish sandwich?" he watched in glee as Scott's face turned paler then rogue's has ever been.  
  
"Jean better move over! ::blah::" Scott, well, he didn't quite make it.  
  
"Awe man! All over my new shoes!"  
  
"::blagh:: sorry tabby ::balhger:: ::gargle:: ::chum:: ::othersoundsthatshowheisthrowingup::  
  
"Hey bobby, where did you get that video camera?" asked warren.  
  
"Rogue gave it to me bird-boy. She asked me to document any torture of the two and send it to her. She gives me most of my ideas for torture," he replied calmly.  
  
"I thought I saw her gloved little hand in this,"  
  
"Yup-o-la your majesty," replied bobby, shifting his angle so he could get a better view of Scott's face.  
  
"Well, at least he got my tittle right," muttered as she moved into warren's lap. He seemed scared out of his wits of her.  
  
Lets check in on the other boat groups: boat 2.  
  
"Ew, dr. macoy! Kurt is like, totally shedding all over my new pink sweater!" cried kitty.  
  
""am not!"  
  
"are to"  
  
"am not!"  
  
"whip it of kitty," said hank. He felt for the other blue fuzzy dude. Besides, both he and Kurt made the most attempts at keeping themselves clean. They did shed, but they always brushed it all of. ::scratch:: why was he so itchy?  
  
"Holy Snap!!! Rahen! Something is moving in your hair!" cried lance in alarm.  
  
"very funny you little street- ahhhh!"  
  
all of the sudden Rahen, Kurt and hack start scratching like mad. "FLEAS!" they yelled.  
  
"oh no"  
  
"oh my stars and garters"  
  
ahem, let's get out of there. boat 3.  
  
People were cowering at ether end of the plane. The pilots didn't have a clue what was happening and kept on flying to Mexico. Wolverine was practically hanging over jubes, guarding her from the terror that was about to happen. They and mystique were hiding behind Fred, who was nonchalantly eating those little salted peanuts.  
  
"you died my hair BLAKE!?!?!?!?"  
  
this was flowed by a lightning fast white streak chucked a blackish sort of streak into a food cart. Peanut packets flew every where. Fred kept on eating.  
  
Let's get out of there, and back to boat 5! Yippy!  
  
"my butt's falling asleep"  
  
"Oh, that's a lovely thought Jamie"  
  
"oh come of it Wanda. Everybody's ass will fall asleep in these stupid chairs. It's practically the law. Just like the seat belt sign will ALWAYS go on right when ya have to pee," as rogue said this the seat belt sign went on. "great" she muttered.  
  
They then hit a little bump. John jerked awake, hit his head on the back of remy's chair "where's the canon" he said stupidly.  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha! Harry potter! Ah love it! Mwa ha ha ha ha."  
  
"Me too," said Jamie.  
  
"oh, you've read them too?"  
  
"wowie, by golly! They let you have books in that freaky mental place?" asked Sam.  
  
"nope"  
  
"well, any way what's your favorite book rogue?" asked Jamie. He was trying to cheer her up, she seemed really depressed scene she told them about jean and the drugs.  
  
"the third book, most defiantly," she replied smiling a little.  
  
"really, why?" asked Jamie.  
  
"well, snape is the coolest charter ever to grace the planet, or should I say prowl, and he has a big part in that one. Pulse Sirius, and lupin are cool. And those dementores rock!" she replied hopping up and down a little. For two reasons, she was happy, and her bladder was about to burst.  
  
"oh, Wanda which is your favorite book?" asked Jamie.  
  
"defiantly number two. I LOVE ginny. Hagrid. And it's fun to make fun of Lockhart." She replied.  
  
"yeah, I like the balsic."  
  
"same here ::does double take::, hang on you read these books too john?"  
  
"mmmhmm Wanda, I like the first one the best."  
  
"I prefer the forth book," said Jamie, "see, I love quidditch, so the world cup was wicked, and that whole foreign wizard thing was cool beyond words."  
  
"gosh, I feel so left out. Could one of you read them aloud on the boat. Ya know, as like just something to do?" asked Sam, he and remy were the only ones that hadn't read the books. It was depressing not to know what everybody was talking about.  
  
"yeah, please chere."  
  
"all right farm boy and Mr. shades. Ah'll read them."  
  
"um, rogue? Did you bring them?" rogue shock her head to Jamie's question. "ok, then what are you gunna do? Recite them? None of us brought them."  
  
"yup."  
  
"yup to what?" asked john completely lost.  
  
"to reciting them ya weirdoes," she replied calmly. This statement only lost them further, rather then helping them. They just starred at her.  
  
"look," she said trying to clear this up, "there ain't nuthin' to do in caldicot but cow-tippin' and getting sunburned. Ah got a little bored and maybe Ah re-read them a little to often is all."  
  
"crickey"  
  
"my god"  
  
"cool"  
  
"thanks loads Wanda," said rogue as she leaned back in her isle seat. The seat belt sign went of and she sprang up and ran out of sight.  
  
"um, Sam? What is "cow tipping"?" asked Jamie, yet again totally lost.  
  
"a pathetic attempt for us small towers to amuse ourselves. You sneak up on a cow and push him over," said Sam. The memory obviously brought homesickness.  
  
"how exactly is dat fun homme?" asked remy. Before Sam could answer, rogue sat down next to him and did.  
  
"ya see, they ain't to smart. They just lay there. It takes them about 5 minuets before they release they are on the ground, it's something to do," she said with a shrug.  
  
"they just lay there? How could anything be that stupid?" asked Wanda in disbelief.  
  
"well," said Sam, "they just stand out there in the field till the rancher comes out and turns them into hamburger."  
  
"hey, oh we are landing! Alright!" cried john. They touched down on the sunny little island south of Japan.  
  
At that exact moment in time, on the opposite side of the world, something else notable was happening. In the Paris international airport we find some of boat 1 talking:  
  
"bobby, will you and Todd please watch the bags while I go freshen up?" asked jean.  
  
"sure jeaney-weeney," replied bobby with a huge fake smile on. Jean ran to the bathroom at top speed.  
  
Todd sighed. "this is so lame. Stuck here on guard duty. Hey- what are you doing with that?" he asked looking at what bobby was doing. Bobby shoved a small bottle into his hands. He was also holding a cup and a funnel.  
  
"go empty this in the trash, then could you spit a little slime in this cup?" he asked as he looked nervously over his shoulder.  
  
"sure, hey wait is this Jean's shampoo?"  
  
"no!" Todd stared accusingly, "it's more like a conditioner."  
  
"cool yo, when you think these things up I wonder why you barely passed chem.," said Todd, as he emptied jeans bottle into the trash.  
  
"well, I kept freezing the ingredients before they could react. Good, now could you spare some slime for me?"  
  
"here you go, ::hak::"  
  
bobby pored the disgusting goo into the bottle with the aid of the funnel, it made sick sort of squeaks and blahks. "nasty, this is so perfect," he said watching it with pure happiness on his face. When it was full, he capped it and shoved it in Jean's suitcase. Todd zipped it up right as jean and tabby walked back from the bathroom. jean picked up her bag and didn't seem to hear the sniggering. Tabby did.  
  
"is there something I should know toddles?"  
  
"yup, don't use jeans conditioner, yo." Tabby caught on and quickened her pace to keep up with the to boys.  
  
"you two do know that if you do ANYTHING like that to me you will be blown away, or at least your limbs, right?" whispered tabby threateningly.  
  
the two boys nodded still fighting giggles. Todd and tabby walked away holding hands, both REALLY glad they hadn't ticked of rogue and bobby.  
  
  
  
Hi! My muse is currently attacking me for not having remy and rogue flirt or anything in this chapter, but let me try to type this any way. Flying is so not fun, those are the rules I really find to be true on planes, that your butt will fall asleep, the food tastes wired, and that the seat belt sign goes on right when you have to go. It would be hell, but the peanuts make it worth it ::bows down before the shrine to the peanuts:: I will aim for them loading up the boats in the next chapter, along with more book titles I like making an appearance. Along with the age-old question: what happens when you put supper sticky slime in your hair? Ok, not age old, but I have always wondered about it. ::puts on aloe Vera lotion:: dang sun burn. The Kentucky fried . klucky! PS: thanks to all of the following for reviewing: Darknesses-Dragon TurtleClarinet amber-goddess liltrick89 Me Persephone Thomasina G-Stars Pelepele (k_pelepele@yahoo.com) star of darkness  
  
Capslock  
  
Sarah Coldheart and of coarse, todd fan 


	8. loading, harrasment, crabs, and book-bas...

Disclaimer: I don't own x men evo, Wb does. I don't own Dracula, some descendant of Bram Stoker does, he cant really because he's dead, ahem, I don't own The adventures of Tom sawyer, mark twain does, or Samuel Langhorne Clemens if you really y want to dig into it (no wonder he changed his name) and I wish I did, but I don't, own the series of unfortunate events, leroney snicket does (check me on the spelling) and I don't own any of the old movies of the 30's (if I did I would be REALLY old.)  
  
Note: I finally got them on the stupid boat thing. (ok not really but they are loading it.  
  
Ah, now we join the group as they finally get on the boat. Let's see what's going on shall we? -  
  
Most of the kids were joined in a chain loading on luggage and food. Yes, there was food on the boat already, as a matter of fact, most every thing was, but all there was, was healthy stuff. They unanimously decided to use some of this month's money to go out and buy a load of sank and junk food. They now had to load it all on. Now like I said, Jamie and Sam were getting the boy's luggage. Remy and Rogue were hauling up the girl's stuff. And Wanda was hauling up the food and other necessities they knew they would need. John was sitting in the shade and watching them. He said he was *directing* them, but he hadn't helped out a bit. Even verbally. All was moving along smooth enough until:  
  
"Merd beb, whatcha got in this bag?!? Rocks?!?" cried Remy as he lifted up (or tried to lift up) rogue's bag.  
  
"books," she replied smiling  
  
"Remy tink' dat when we put dat bag on de boat, da whole boats gunna sink and-"  
  
Whack!  
  
"owe, he takes a Dracula to the head!" cried john, acting like he was broadcasting the fight.  
  
"not funny sin Jin," said Remy. John blushed at the use of his real name.  
  
"yeah." whack! She hit john quite hard over the head with "Tom Sawyer" she turned to him and said "get off your sorry butt and help Wanda already!" she help "the series of unfortunate events" high over her head in attack position. It was considerably smaller, but it looked like this would have more power to it.  
  
"ok! Ok! Crickey, keep your shirt on! I'm coming."  
  
"Don't listen to the pyromaniac," Remy whispered to rogue.  
  
Whack! She hit him EXTREAMLY hard with "the series of unfortunate events", which was still in her hand. She was blushing really hard. But, as I said before, you couldn't see, but her ears turned magenta. Things settled down. Rogue went back to dragging her duffel bag on board.  
  
"hey, will you nock it of already!" asked Jamie in a stressed whisper. "you know she has a serious case of social anxiety, and sexual harassment is NOT the way to help her out of it," Jamie finished and stared hard at Remy. Rogue was putting her guitar to the pile of girl's stuff. The pile of boy's stuff and the pile of stuff stuff were lying nearby. They didn't know where the rooms were yet, but they did want every thing on the boat so they didn't leave it behind.  
  
"it's not harassment if she likes it. Yeuhrm, Peeshwank? (did you hear me midget?) Jamie didn't know what Peeshwank was, but he got he gist of it. Maybe he was wrong. After all, the first time she looked really happy was when she was leaning on his leg during the assembly a few days ago. Remy probably knew it to. Jamie started thinking up plans to get them together. He leaned over to Remy's ear and started to tell him his plans.  
  
Pyro has just starting to help Wanda. All the others were playing on the beach. Remy and Jamie were talking about something, It seemed really involving.  
  
"just grab something and bring it up the gang plank," said Wanda as she hauled a crate of Twinkies up the plank herself.  
  
Pyro ran up to her and whispered, "what should I grab first? That box? That crate? Your shirt."  
  
Wanda didn't slap him for some unknown reason, but instead she blushed and went back to the crate.  
  
Across the beach rogue and Sam were looking for shells on the beach.  
  
"Mother mercy!" shouted Sam.  
  
"Is this the end of Rico?" said rogue. Sam looked at her. "old gangster movie."  
  
"ahem, well this shell moved."  
  
"oh sweet, a hermit crab! Pick it up and try to get it out," said rogue.  
  
"what?!? What if it bites me?" said Sam indignantly.  
  
"it doesn't hurt that much," she said calmly. She then picked it up and started whispering "come out, come out," over and over again. A minute latter Remy and Jamie walked over. They looked at her, then looked at Sam. He shrugged. Then they all looked at rogue. A second later a head and some claws popped out of the shell. It crawled along her glove.  
  
"cool, can I hold it?" asked Jamie. She nodded and gave him the crab. Remy and Sam were still starring at her.  
  
"there's this old legend from Guam, one of my friends used to live there, there they are called something like duke-dukes. Mainly because if you say that to them over and over they come out. But I think it's the 2 syllable words more then the name."  
  
"an it works to chere," said Remy, he was still wearing the sunglasses. Rogue was just about to ask him about why he was trying to act like the lamest x freak out there, but then something bigger happened.  
  
"you guys!" yelled Jamie in surprise, "the crab left its shell!"  
  
"say What!?!" was the main response. Jamie went on to explain that he had been holding it, then it just left it's shell and was crawling away. Its body was wired. It looked all curled up in a twisted pattern where the shell should be.  
  
"maybe it out grew its shell" suggested rogue. So they looked about for a bigger shell for it to go in. about that time Wanda and pryo came over to say they were done and should start to explore the ship. They looked at all the kids scurrying around the beach picking up shells. Then they looked at Jamie following an ugly little crab thing around the beach. They looked at each other, shrugged, then scurried around looking for shells. Five minutes later, they were all surrounding the crab and setting up the shells.  
  
"alright, now what in the hell are we doing?" asked Wanda really confused. Rogue told her about the crab leaving his (or her, how can you tell?) shell, and them trying to find it a new shell.  
  
20 minutes later: ok, I don't think it's gunna go in with us around it like this. Let's go look threw the ship," said pryo. Everybody looked at him, then nodded and headed to the boat.  
  
  
  
Hi! How are all you people out here doing? Tell me! Ok, some notes, I have seen a hermit crab out of its shell. We spent about 2 hours chasing it around with shells. I am pretty sure about that legend thing, it always works for me. I have been to Okinawa on vacation, so I do know what it is like. And almost last, if rogue were to hit you over the head with Dracula (which is a dang thick book) you would probably pass out, but Remy is pretty tough. Oh and just 2 more notes: (1) I found a cool list of all the things gambit says in French, I found them at a site called the charged deck. (2) I saw the pics for the new Remy at comic's continuum. He looks much cooler, he now has red on black eyes and his original trench coat. But his hair still looks like his mom used a bowl and cut of every thing that fell below it. (can you saw BOWL CUT?) and they gave Logan a new costume. It rocks, it will be a really cool 3rd season, and I also heard there that rogue and Remy will be together! Oh I am so happy, WB did something right for a change. Back on topic, I will have the coolest pair on earth flirting more, I will have SOME people getting seasick (look out people I hate, bwa ha ha !) and I will have a funky shopping scene. ::hand cramps:: must. finish. Klucky. 


	9. where they get on the boat, shop for stu...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men, I wish I did but I don't. I don't own the game of life, but I do own a copy.  
  
Note: I FINALY GOT THEM ON THE BOAT!!!! Sorry, I had to gloat for a minuet. This has some big flirting, shopping and THE BOAT LEAVES THE HARBOR!! Yippy. Sorry about that last chapter, it was crap, when I put it up I was in a whacked state of mind, it has so many mess ups and wrong words and spelling errors. Pulse I probably didn't even do rogues accent right. Oh and the card in the bathroom, I totally stole that from the island series, which I don't own BTW. Have fun.  
  
Lets look around the boaty!-  
  
After loading up the ship, and chasing a naked hermit crab around the beach, and various charters hitting on other charters, it was time to check out there home for the next year. On top of the boat were the sails, the helm, a radio for emergencies, and a couple of benches and seats. There were also 2 ways to go below, one lead to the bedrooms, one lead to the other rooms, such as the kitchen, er, galley, cargo hold, and engine room. This is also the room where the water was cleaned. To save them the pain in the butt chore of hauling on 300 million gallons of water. This nifty little room would suck salt water in from the ocean, clean it out, then pump it to the showers, and sinks and faucets. It did need to be cleaned every few days to get out the gunk, grime and salt. The toilets were flushed with strait old seawater. As neither the guys, nor the girls knew there way around they just went down the first set of stairs they saw.  
  
"Oh wicked, the kitchen!"  
  
"Gawd Sam, on a boat a kitchen is called a galley."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that." They left the ~galley~ and walked into the entertainment/rec. room/fun room.  
  
"Look at all those board games!" said Jamie; one unparticular caught his eye.  
  
"Mega-cool sound system!" cried Sam, he noticed there were no CD's.  
  
"A DVD player!" yelled Wanda, she noticed there were no DVDs.  
  
They left the fun room and walked into the girl's room. A bunk bed, er, bunk berth was built into the wall. Along with a built in dresser. There was also a desk, and some shelf space. The carpet was a bright light green. It was rather cramped.  
  
"Mon deui, can you two even fit in dere?" asked remy in total shock at the size of the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can," said Wanda.  
  
"What do you call that shade of green? Aloe green?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Aloe green, now that's a cool name, I'm going to remember that," said Wanda. She and rogue ran up to the topside and grabbed their stuff. They then ran, a little slowed granted, back to their room to deposit their stuff. They boys all walked across the narrow hallway to the bathroom. Each the girls, and the boys had a bathroom to them selves. Mainly so they wouldn't walk in on a member of the opposite sex in the shower. There was a toilet, a sink, a little medicine cabinet, and a shower. Under the sink was a little storage space for things like shampoo and soap. John walked in. he looked around and made fun of several things before he walked over to the shower.  
  
"Blimy, how are you supposed to fit in here?" he asked looking in the tiny stall. There wasn't a curtain, there was no toilet paper or any thing else the average girl, or human, would need.  
  
"This bathroom is so snapin' small!" he shouted.  
  
"Not bathroom john," the boys stared at her, she was unfazed as they had done this 5 times in the last 24 hours. "On a ship a bathroom is called a head. A bed is called a berth. And the walls are called bulkheads. If we have ta play sailor, get the terms right ok."  
  
"Bunk berths?" asked Sam, lost as usual.  
  
Rogue chuckled and turned to pyro, "hey will ya read that little card already?" she motioned to a little laminated card that was chained to the toilet.  
  
John picked it up then read it aloud, "open valve, pump three times, close valve, pump three times, duck. Duck? Why would I need to du-" Whack! He hit his head full on upon the low sealing. "Crickey! Now I have to be afraid of the girls, the ocean, getting lost MEMORIZING STUPID TERMS AND the bathrooms, er um, HEADS!!" he shouted to no one unparticular. Everyone laughed. Rogue and Wanda stopped first. Wanda put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of us. Just when we are mad, tired, or-"  
  
"Going through your time of the month?" asked Sam helpfully.  
  
"Especially then," said rogue. They went on to look at the boy's room, which was twice as big and had twice the stuff in it. (as hey, twice as many people!) they then walked into the engine room. This was probably the biggest room. It had all sorts of things whirring, and clunking, and just generally moving.  
  
Wanda pointed to a large tank. "the heck is this?" she asked.  
  
Jamie walked up to it and said, "this is the water heater, over there is the filter. It has to be changed ever 25 hours, or 24, just to be safe. All you do is hit the red button, pull out the filter, clean it out into this tube, put it back in, then hit the green button to start it up again," he then demonstrated. The green/white goop fell into the tube and was then whoshed out. Likely back into the ocean.  
  
"Hey, what will happen if we forget to clean it?" asked Sam.  
  
"I think the filter will break, then we would be drinking and cleaning in salt water. There are other filters just in case."  
  
"Hey Jamie, how do ya know 'bought all this stuff?" asked rogue as she looked at the pistons.  
  
"I, unlike all of you, read the manual for this thing," he said puffing himself up.  
  
"Cool," said remy, "now summat tells me we are gunna need to go back to da store to get a few more things." Every one nodded in agreement. They walked into the fun room and John picked up a notebook and a pen.  
  
"Alright what do we need?" he asked every one put there two cents in, the girls seemed to need the most.  
  
"Ok I got toilet paper, shower curtains, movies, CD's, batteries preferably a LOT, aspirin just as much as batteries, sunscreen, aloe lotion and more tooth past. Any thing else?"  
  
"Um, I think we will need pads," said Wanda. All the boys blushed and rogue nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, that and Midol, we are pissed off enough on those days. You don't need to make us more mad," most of the boys were now scarlet.  
  
John flipped the cover back on his notebook and said; "ok, so um whom is gunna help me?" he looked at the girls for help. No man alive wants to go out and buy pads, not in the middle of day, and most definitely NOT by himself. They would think he was gay, or a cross dresser, or just really, really sick.  
  
"We're gunna stay here," said rogue, "Ah should keep an eye on that little crab, pulse I have to unpack and cook, and figure out how we are to do laundry on this hunk of wood."  
  
"Oh, I'll help you!" said Wanda, "I need to unpack so bad, and I can cook pretty well to."  
  
John stared at them in horror; he then turned to look pleadingly at the other guys. They weren't going to come. +damn+ thought john. He walked away to go prep himself out for the task ahead. Rogue walked of toward the beach. Remy followed her.  
  
"Hey chere," he said. He reached out and hugged her shoulders. She stood there for a moment then stepped away from him.  
  
"Gawd boy! Do ya wanna get killed?" she asked, this was really becoming painful, "if ah just touch ya, your dead for a day." He crept up behind her again and hugged her. "ya really can't take a hint can ya?" she looked up into his face and saw he was smiling. It was really unnerving. She wanted now more then ever to take his sunglasses off. "listen ta me, could ya go with john ta the store? Then meet me later on tonight. Ah wanna talk ta ya. And don't ya go sneakin' up on me lahk that, ok" he just hugged her tighter.  
  
He put his head on her shoulder and whispered, "what didcha wanna ask remy? Huh Chere?" with that he left her alone on the beach looking for the little crab. He smiled to himself. Damn she was fine.  
  
"Hey, Johnny boy. Remy gunna be comin' wit' ya." John looked at him in relief.  
  
Sam walked by on his way to his room.  
  
"Oy, farm boy! You are gunna come with us ok?" asked john.  
  
"Huh? Why me?"  
  
"Because ya got a load a sisters, so ya might know 'bout what we is gunna do," replied remy.  
  
"Oh" they then marched him out. They walked to the nearest store and went in. it was just a little store, but it had everything they needed. First they went to the toiletry section, there they picked out toilet paper, soap, shampoo, conditioner, a little scrubber for the girls, and some hair spray.  
  
"Why do we need this?" asked john, "the girls wont have time to do their hair."  
  
"First off, yes they will, don't even ask. Second this stuff is cool, if you light a mach and then spray it, it looks like a flame thrower," said Sam.  
  
"I can turn a match into an inferno, that's what I do! I'm pyro!"  
  
"Yes, but trust me, this trip is gunna be boring. And what's more fun that making homemade explosives?" asked Sam.  
  
"He's got a point dere homme."  
  
"Whatever, on to movies and CD's. what do we get?"  
  
"Every thing?" responded Sam and remy at the same time.  
  
"Pop, rock, mixed, techno, Goth, rap, heavy metal, oldies, authentic, and a few movie sound tracks. I think we got enough to keep even us happy."  
  
"Yup john, I think we got it. A little bit for every one. Now what movies should we get?" asked Sam. The three of them walked over to the movie section.  
  
"Let's get these, and these, and these." soon they had pulled down a copy of most every movie they had on DVD. Even a few cartoons. When asked about this Sam replied, "to make fun of, of course." They walked over to the medicine isle. Remy grabbed an armful of aspirin. The other two stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"You people be a walkin' headache hommes," he said calmly as he dumped his armload in. Sam grabbed some emergency stuff. Like heavy-duty bandages and rubbing achohall. That left john to get the Midol.  
  
"Come on you can do it"  
  
"It ain't dat hard."  
  
He grabbed it and shoved it in the cart as fast as he could. The other two cheered. They walked on, grabbing two shower curtains, an iron and an ironing bored from the house keeping section.  
  
Then came the true test. The pads. They seemed to have an isle to themselves. There were about 20 different kinds. They stared. What were they supposed to do? It's one thing to have to go get one incurably imbarsing item, but to have to pick it out from a load of others? And what if they picked wrong? God help them.  
  
"Ok, now what in hell's name are we supposed to do?" asked john in shock and horror.  
  
"Ok, let's be logical. We don't know any of these people, so lets just do this," said Sam.  
  
"But how in gods name are we supposed to know which one?" asked john again, he was still shocked. Really, did girls need this many choices on something like this?  
  
"Look, dey each say something on it. Heavy, light, mixed. Let's get the mixed in a couple of different brands and den a few of the over night ones," said remy bending over to look at them. The others looked at him for a minuet, then just picked some up. They threw them into the cart and walked past a blond girl in an over sized T-shirt to the cash register.  
  
They were half way done checking out when the blond girl ran up to them, "you drooped this," she said as she held out a box of over night pads. All the boys said "thanks" and blushed.  
  
"No prob," she said, "I expect your girlfriends would kill you if you forgot some, oftly brave of you, no boys I know would be up to that. By!" she ran of to go talk to her friend over some CD's.  
  
"Wow," said Sam, "the people here sure are nice." When it was done getting rung up, the boys paid for, then carried their stuff back to the boat.  
  
John looked over the recite. "hey look, that charge card old man x gave us has a spending limit of 20 THOUSAND DOLARS!!! I thought it would be way less then that. Come on now, let's move. It's getting dark and we don't want to get lost."  
  
"Yeah, no when we be carrying all dis stuff," said remy as the boat came into view. They all walked on bored and down to the fun room where all the others were set up. Rogue was sprawled an armchair with a book. Wanda and Jamie were siting playing Life in a corner. They all got up to help carry in the packages.  
  
Wanda took most of the stuff, handed some to rogue then said, "Jamie, will you help them recover, then could you put all the movies and CD's up, please. We don't want anything to get lost, now do we?" said Wanda in an overly sweet voice. Most of the stuff was put up and all four of the boys sat down. The girls didn't come back.  
  
"So, what did you do back at the boat?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well, rogue found the crab right as it was going into its shell. We all stood there like idiots and cheered it on, and then with a sharpie we wrote down all of our names, even yours, and the year and set him off. then we mainly cleaned up this place. It could really be incredibly homey when we are finished. Rogue and Wanda started dinner, I set up this game. Then we played or read till you got back," said the smallest boy.  
  
"Cool, sounds fun to me. Hey, look how dark it got out there," said Sam.  
  
Wanda's head popped into the room, "hey dinner," she said before popping back out.  
  
They followed her into the galley. There was some chicken noodle soup in a pan and several bowls left out for them. There was also some lemonade out. They loaded up and walked out topside where the girls sat eating.  
  
"Hey guys!" said rogue, "sorry 'bought the soup. It was all ah could find in all those boxes, ah only had so much time ta cook and every thing." Remy sat down next to her, john next to Wanda and Sam and Jamie sat in-between the two groups forming a cycle. They ate in silence until-  
  
"Hey guys, what time should we leave tomorrow?" it was Jamie that had asked the question.  
  
"Why not leave now?" asked john "oy, remy start up the engine and lets head toward china. To the west, check with the compass thing next to the boat steary thing."  
  
"Da helm? Ok! Aye aye captain, all ahead full. I wonder what dat means."  
  
"What time is it?" asked rogue with a yawn.  
  
"It's now 10:15, my how the time flies!" said john, "I think I am gunna turn in-"  
  
"Hold up, what if remy falls asleep?" asked Wanda.  
  
"I won't do dat chere."  
  
"All the same, I would feel much better if we didn't leave the fate of the ship in one persons hands," said Wanda calmly. She had two reasons for this. Number 1, she knew these two would make a cute couple. Number two, she wanted the room to herself tonight.  
  
"Ok, fine. Ah'll stay up two so we don't crash or somthang," said rogue flatly. She picked up all the dishes and walked back downstairs to wash them.  
  
Everybody else walked down to his or her room. Every one else fell asleep in about ten minuets. Everybody else was rapped up in warm blankets right now. Everybody else was having dreams about things that made them smile. Everybody else was happy, comfortable, peaceful and content. Was rogue jealous? No way in hell.  
  
  
  
Hi, to all of you that have review, you rock! To those who haven't, please do. This chapter is way longer then any of the other's, it's kind of an "I'm so sorry" bribe because my last chapter stunk. I might re do it, but it isn't high on my priorities list. The next chapter will be about what happens between rogue and remy as they are all talking by the helm and stuff. Sorry if this chapter stunk to, I really do stink at writhing romance. It always seems corny. You reviewer people are really great, tell me when and what boat you want me to check in on, other wise I will focus on boat 5. Remy has red eyes, and logan has a black uniform!! ::jumps around in glee:: maybe rogue can give Remy a new hair cut, BOWL CUT BOY!!! Sorry, I can't get over that.  
  
The girl with a healing sunburn... Klucky.  
  
PS look out for gaming action! 


	10. twister, LOTS OF FUN, and why you should...

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing, not x men evo, and not anything else you recognize here. I don't own twister, god knows who actual does. Likely some old dead guy. I don't own game boy advances. I do own one, but not he rights for them so don't sue. I don't own the others, somebody rich does. I don't even own the main idea for the first part of the chapter. Persephone does. Oh yeah, you know what's coming.  
  
Note: my sunburn has healed, so I am much happier. This means I will put more humor into it, and torturing jean is my favorite way of doing so. And loads more flirting.  
  
"So chere, what did ya want to talk to Remy 'bout?" asked Remy. He was trying to stall, at least until his accomplice would come back. They had it all worked out.  
  
Rogue just looked at the stars. She didn't blink. He stood up walked over to the end of the boat. He tied on a sizeable spotlight to it. Rogue didn't stop looking at the stars, but then she said, "what did ya do that for? Now ah cant see the sky properly." She continued looking at the sky, even though she just said she couldn't see them as good.  
  
"Mais beb, (well dear,) wit' dese stupid glasses gambit cant see a ting' wit' out putting a light on it."  
  
"Then why don't ya just take them off?" asked rogue. The shades had to go in her opinion, they reminded her too much of Scott, and that just wouldn't do.  
  
"Mais, remy-"  
  
"Hey you guys!" Jamie had just walked into the ring of light cast by the lamp. He was carrying a few little boxes; the bottom was the biggest of them all.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, you know how it is, I guess it takes time to adjust to the moving bed and stuff, do you guy's want to play a game?" asked Jamie, this was going to get interesting.  
  
"Um, sure Jamie," said rogue. She let out an internal sigh of relief, being with remy was so awesome, but being all-alone at night with a guy she hardly knew, well, especially when he had that look in his face. "What game do ya wanna play?"  
  
"Life?"  
  
"Boring" answered rogue.  
  
"Monopoly?"  
  
"All the money will blow away."  
  
"Pretty, pretty princes?" rogue just starred at him. "Well, other then that all I have left is twister." Rogue shot a look backwards at remy, he didn't seem to stunned by this, in fact he seemed a little nervous. But it was well hidden. +Wonder what that means+ thought rogue.  
  
"So rogue, HELLO! You in there?!?" Jamie waved his hand in front of her skyward facing face. That seemed to be a habit of hers, when she was thinking she would look to the stars, as though for ideas.  
  
"so chere, ya wanna play or what?" asked remy.  
  
"ok, who is gunna play?  
  
"well, I'm out," said Jamie, rogue looked at him, "if I take a fall we are going to have about 50 more of me, and we just don't have room on this thing for that many little Jamie clones running around."  
  
"so it's just gunna be you and meh?" she asked a little nervous herself.  
  
"If dats ok wit' you Sugarbee?" asked remy.  
  
+Sugarbee???? Ok that is a little weird, but sweet ah think.+ "ah guess so, ah mean we gotta stay out here till morn, why not have somthin' ta do? But, if you're playin' with me, then who is gunna steer?"  
  
"remy could put it on automatic pilot, er um, captain." Said remy.  
  
"why didncha put it on that in the first place so we could just go ta sleep?" asked rogue slightly indigent.  
  
+merd, she's mad. Might as well tell da truth+ "chere, it ain't all dat safe to leave it on for too long. What if it short circuited, or we hit an iceberg or something? Do ya want a repeat of the titanic goin' here chere?" "ah don't think there are any ice bergs out here."  
  
"but do you want to risk it?" asked Jamie, they had forgotten he was there. Jamie cursed himself, "I mean, could you live through "I'm flying jack! I'm flying!" I know I couldn't."  
  
"ah don't think anyone here is that whack," said rogue.  
  
"why not? It be fun chere," said remy "now, we gunna play dat game or not?" rogue threw one more look at each of them to try and find out what this was about. No such luck.  
  
"fine, what the hell?"  
  
"now dats the spirit!" said remy, way more exited then he was showing.  
  
"k, rogue you go first," Jamie had set up the mat and was sitting Indian style on one of the chairs. He spun the spinner, it was going to land on right foot on blue, but with his little magnet he moved it to right foot on red. He had "doctored", if you will, the game. He had a little magnet tied to his finger, and another little magnet glued to the bottom of the spinner. He was setting them up. "left foot on red" he said, he showed it to her, he knew she would be expecting him to cheat. She put her left foot on the second red dot. (an/ this is a special board. It has the colors left to right going: green, yellow, red, and blue. There are 5 dots in each row. It starts with the ones closest to Jamie, I will try to # them if it helps at all.) she was facing Jamie, watching him so he couldn't cheat, or so she thought. he spun the spinner again.  
  
"ok remy, right foot on blue," said Jamie. He didn't even have to set that one up. (b1) he spun it again for rogue. "ok, rogue, right foot on green," she did this, still facing Jamie. (g2) yet again the little spinner spun. "remy, left foot on red" he did so. He was standing back to Jamie, facing rogue. His feet were close together.  
  
"gawd Cajon, could ya get a little more creative then that?" said rogue, teasing that his pose was so boring.  
  
"gambit will chere, promise," he said smirking. +oh crap+ thought rogue. + he wouldn't. would he? He would. Oh crap. +  
  
"um," said Jamie, he didn't want to break into their conversation but he did have to, "rogue, um hi, yeah. Left hand on blue." Ok, she could do two things, she could lean forward. But that would not only make it way hard to reach any other color, but it would involve sticking her butt in the air. Not the thing to do with this guy around. Her one other option was-  
  
"dang chere! How did ya do dat?" asked remy in awe. She had fallen backward to put her hand on the very last blue she could. She was in an arc from one end to another. It didn't look too comfy, but it was perfect for what was to happen next.  
  
"remy, left hand on yellow." He could do two things as far as he could tell. He could put his hand down by his foot, but that would be boring, and to get to the next he would have to lie over rogue to get it. Oh well.  
  
"ok, ah know y'all are setting this up against me."  
  
"now chere, what makes you tink' dat?" said remy, his face was right above her stomach. He could get closer, but that would scare the living daylights out of her. So he kept his distance. For now.  
  
"ahem, rogue, right hand on yellow," said Jamie. She moved her hand of her stomach and onto a dot level with her other hand. (y5) Jamie spun the spinner one more time, right hand on green, no in this lifetime Mr. board. "remy, right foot on yellow," Jamie hid a smile, he was good at this. Now all he had to do was get Wanda and john together, but what about Sam? He was sure he could come up with an answer to it in time.  
  
Remy moved his foot to a yellow dot. His leg was right in-between rogue's to spread ones. +Ok, now dis is fun+ thought remy. Rogue shrank down a little. Not so much as she was any nearer to the mat, but enough to try not to touch his leg. Why she was doing this she didn't know, he was way hot, and he obviously liked her if he went through all this trouble. And she couldn't lie, she liked him back, but this was too much for her. He was joking with her. He was just being mean.  
  
"rogue, left hand on red," said Jamie. It brought all three out of little dreams, and their thoughts. Rogue moved her hand to a dot right behind her head. She needed more support, holding this pose wasn't easy for such a long time.  
  
"remy, right hand on blue," this did it. He lowered himself down nearer to her. Their bodies were about two inches apart. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once for rogue. +ohgawd,ohgawd.+  
  
"rogue, left hand on yellow, oh wait you already have that. so remy right foot on blue, no wait you have that to." after that no one was really paying attention to the spinner. Remy moved his leg up a dot, they were quit tangled up together. Rogue shut her eyes, god yes she was scared, but it was so nice. He wouldn't hurt her on purpose, least he would try. He put his head near her ear and started talking to her in French. She got most of it, thanks to her French classes. What she did get made her blush slightly, remy smiled. Never before had he had to work so hard at getting a girl to like him. Well, this time WAS different, the girl wasn't just something he could use, she was someone he cared for. Someone who needed to be cared for. He knew it sounded lame, but her last crush betrayed her so badly. well, it was up to him to show her that not every male was a scum-sucking loser. He moved his head closer to her neck-  
  
at that exact instant rogue fell over. It is a hard pose to keep, and with most all of someone else's weight on her, not going to happen. They both shook with laughter, neither got up. Jamie was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Jean torture time!!!  
  
Jean was sitting on board her boat. Thanks to the professor it was furnished with most anything they could possibly ask for. She was just siting there getting a tan. Then tabby walked up.  
  
"you know, you really should put on some sunscreen," said tabby. She walked over and put some on herself. She then sat down three seats over from jean and started playing her game boy advance. She had turned the sound all the way up and set it on the most obnoxious tune she could find. She saw jean shudder at the music. It was just that bad.  
  
"could you turn that rotten thing down?!?" said jean in a snotty voice, "or better yet, go somewhere else and wake me up in thirty minuets," she then waved at tabby like she was some kind of stray dog, "go on now, shoo!"  
  
tabby walked down to the game/fun/rec./whatevertheheckyouwanttocallit room. She and bobby and Todd were going to have a scary movie marathon. Scott and storm were asleep, as they would have tonight's watch, and every one had told them to go some place and shut up. Well, storm had said "could you go have some quite fun someplace else?" then she recommended the movie idea. She wasn't bad, really nice actually. They weren't about to slime her or anything.  
  
Half way through the third movie, (the others) tabby got up and said, "do ya guys think she is cooked enough?"  
  
"naw," said bobby looking up from the horror filled screen, "we need to teach her about the harms of the UV rays. Even if it kills us."  
  
"or her," said Todd. Every one laughed. About 5 horrifying hours later they herd a shrike. At first they didn't notice. Lots of people screamed in these types of movies. Then it drew nearer. A bright red jean appeared at the door.  
  
"what did you do to me?!?!" she screamed.  
  
"nothing jeany-poo. And don't scream so much you will wake up sto- ah, to late."  
  
Scott and storm ran into the room. Scott ran over to her and put his arm around her. She screamed again. (that HURTS!!!!)  
  
"ok, my poor child!" cried storm, "how much sunscreen did you put on? None? Well, then what did you expect to happen? Go take a cold shower then put on this," she handed jean a bottle of aloe, "it will help. Now I am going to go back to sleep." Storm walked of, Scott ran from the room as jean chucked several items at him for touching her burnt skin.  
  
"hey, didntcha put something in Jean's soap or something?" asked tabby suddenly remembering.  
  
"no, it was in her conditioner, don't you remember?" said Todd.  
  
"has she used it yet?" asked tabby, looking a little concerned.  
  
"nope" said bobby.  
  
"okey-dokey," said tabby, realizing that if she tried to save the girl, she would probably be killed.  
  
All three kids turned back to the TV, waiting for the REAL ear-shattering scream that was soon to come from the bathroom.  
  
  
  
What-do-ya think? Sorry I took so long, my darn brothers wouldn't stop playing their stupid racing games. They can waste all day doing that. Oh well. I really like using ideas you cool reader people give me and here is an example. Hope y'all liked it. I also hope I didn't over do it in that twister scene. This chapter was so much fun to write, even if I did actually have to look up what colors and how many dots are on a tister mat. (I might have gotten the order wrong, sorry) I don't actually own that game, I always manage to fall flat on my rear or have someone else fall and rip it. Now jean is going to have a real good reason to be called "red" hehe. and um, did you people see that pic of rogue in her new normal people clothes it's all purple and not very Goth, but she looks good. Give me some feed back, and tell me what you want to see, because I like using ideas that I'm to dumb to come up with.  
  
Klucky  
  
PS, did I already say this? I don't know but I'm going to just in case --- there is going to be a new female charter on the show, and the morlocks are going to come out (they made up most of them DARN WB TO THE NETHER WORLD!!!!!!) and so is poccy.  
  
PSS, were bobby and Emma frost ever dating? I know he dated someone that had a lot of hate towards him later on. I hope they bring that chick out. I like bobby, and how better to get a person some airtime then by bringing on their crazed-pysico-homisidal-maniac-girlfriend? I can't think of a better way. 


	11. just a normal day, and what happened the...

Disclaimer: me own nuthin'. Not evo, not Dracula, not avril lavigne's songs. I don't own the rights to game boy's, or "war of the worlds" if I did I would be really old. And we went over this, I'm not.  
  
Note: I just got a new CD, "let go" by avril livigne, so you might here some of the lyrics in this story. That CD rocks ass.  
  
That following morning everybody knew there were two couples on board. After Jamie had "helped" rogue and remy together that night he had "helped" Wanda and john together in the same manner. The two southerners were found lying together, rogue asleep in his lap as he steered. Wanda and john were found about 20 minuets later making out in the girl's room. No one had actually been in the room as they feared Wanda getting back at them, but the door had been open a crack and they all knew what was going on. Now it's breakfast time. Let the chaos commence.  
  
"Great breakfast rogue!" said Jamie happily.  
  
"mmhmm" said remy with a mouth full of toast.  
  
"Blaaah!" said Sam. The farm boy was getting a little seasick.  
  
Remy swallowed the last of his toast and walked over to Sam. "Better out den in homme." He continued to pat his back.  
  
Rogue gathered up the dishes. "Leme finish these then ah'l go get ya some meds. K Sammy?" she then walked down to the kitchen.  
  
Sam stopped barfing for a second and rolled over on his back to glare at remy. "I swear to god Cajon, she's almost like one of my sisters. If you hurt her I'll, I'll- Blah!" he just managed to lean back over the edge of the ship to hurl.  
  
"Yeah, same here!" said Jamie, "I might not look like much of a fight, but try 50 of us and you get the point."  
  
"Hey, what's up wit' dis, huh? You were the one dat set me up wit' her and now your threatening me? Unbelievable. Besides, when was da last time you looked at dat femme? She would be the one ta kick my ass, not da other way around." Said remy in disbelief.  
  
Sam was about to respond when rogue walked up the second set of stairs. Conversations had a knack of ending when she walked into the room. She didn't seem to notice. She just walked over to Sam and gave him a little bottle.  
  
"Hey ya go Sammy boy, hope ya feel better," at that moment Sam bent over and hurled all over her shoes.  
  
"Golly rogue! I am so sorry!" he said.  
  
"No problem, lemme go change, then ah'll be in the unnamed room with the TV," she then walked out of the conversation. But first she took of her shoes and tied them to a hook on the deck. She then wet them drag about in the water. They stared. "They'll clean off like that and ah don't have time to clean them properly."  
  
As she walked down one set of stairs john walked up the other. The other boys cheered and made little teasing calls at him as he walked up to them. Things like, "lover boy returns!" and "boy you sure ain't livin' like a saint" and "no wonder you're so tired!"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny you guys. Now what's this I heard about our two frisky southerners?" asked john smiling at remy.  
  
"You guys do realize you are paired with the two most moody, upset, depressed, and dangerous girls the world over, right?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yup," said john.  
  
"Ain't it great," said remy.  
  
"Ok, so we tried to warn you, just in case one of you loses your head," said Sam again.  
  
"Well, he warned you," said Jamie, "I think you might just help them out a little. And if they are less pissed, then they wont kill us either."  
  
"Yeah," said remy, "da things we do for you."  
  
Snort. "Yeah, you owe us big time for forcing us to like the sexiest, coolest, and just all around greatest girls ever." Said john.  
  
"Oui, we'll call upon a favor later." The conversation moved on to what exactly had happened.  
  
"Ain't they the best," said rogue. She and Wanda were sitting in the room with all the cool stuff in it playing chess. They had been listing to the boys talk for the last twenty minuets. It was fun to here what other people think of you, besides it doesn't count as spying if they are talking about you.  
  
"Ya know, we better name this stupid room before klucky has some kind of breakdown," Wanda stared at her, "how about the "game room", so we can just end the stupid confusion."  
  
Wanda continued to stare but then just nodded, "game room sounds cool" they then went back to their game. Sam walked into the room.  
  
"Hey girls, could you keep it down a little, remy and Jamie have guard duty tonight," said Sam.  
  
"What does that have to do with how loud we are?" asked Wanda.  
  
"And why does remy have ta go again, he stood watch just last night?" asked rogue.  
  
"Well, we want to give them some sleep, and we just draw names out of a jar. Might not be the wisest way to do it, but it works. So keep it down, and rogue, when are you gunna make dinner?" asked Sam as his stomach growled.  
  
"About, um, say 12:30. In about an hour," said rogue coolly. As Sam walked out she started to shuffle through the CD's the boys ha gotten I that fateful shopping trip. She must have found what she was looking for because she pulled one out. She then put it in the player. She skipped to the 9th song. She played it on a really low volume.  
  
"Hey, this is cool," said Wanda, "so, what did you do last night?" both girls were unusuallyly giggly and rogue started her story first. About an hour latter later they had told each other their own story. That and they had memorized all of the words to all the songs on the CD.  
  
"A lil' odd, ain't it?" asked rogue.  
  
"What?" asked Wanda.  
  
"That we are both pared up with boys that we would be fighting if it went for the chrome-dome's stupid idea," said rogue calmly.  
  
"Oh, I never thought of it like that," said Wanda, a bit puzzled as to why one of her best friends was thinking that way herself. They were both downers, no, more like pessimists.  
  
Sam walked in, "you two are such downers," he said. He had obviously over heard them.  
  
"No, pessimists. Downers are practical a term for drug users. That and some one that could really use some Prozac are two different things. That also seemed to be the problem with the love birds is they couldn't tell the difference."  
  
"That was real deep Johnny," said rogue smiling. Wanda got up and sat in his lap.  
  
*He was a skater boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good  
  
Enough for her now he's a supper star slamin' on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth.*(1)  
  
  
  
"Hey Sam, do ya wanna watch a movie or something?" asked rogue as Wanda and john walked out of the game room to go steer the boat out of a massive whorl pool.  
  
"Hey, this is a cool song, what? Oh sure. How about Dracula 2000?" he asked knowing that she had loved that book. He thought she would like the movie to. He was just a little off. She seemed to want to correct all the things it got off from the book. Even if only the first 30 seconds was out of the book she still found some things to comment on.  
  
"No, no they weren't supposed to be English, they were Russian or something."  
  
It was beyond Sam how she could tell the two apart.  
  
"There better not be more dead bodies. They were all missing except the captain, who was tied to the helm by crucifixes, and he did it himself."  
  
Why he would tie himself to a boat was also beyond him. Especially with all those corpses.  
  
"No! He wasn't a dog on board! He turned inta one as he was getting off, and there were people around the harbor wondering why it was out in such a massive storm."  
  
Ok, a guy that kills of a boat of people then morphs into a big dog. Maybe he shouldn't be watching this movie.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sam. Ah'm gunna shut up now," she turned back to the screen. Every now and then she would snort. This would be followed by some comment about how messed up this screen was, or how badly written that line was. After a few Sam found it to be really funny. He would just crack up when ever she said something like "gawd, no, no, NO! Anything but that!" then hiss and curl up when ever a vampire was in a room with the light on. He didn't think that counted, but she must have. The movie scared him silly, but rogue was just so funny he didn't ever yell or even flinch. She was so like a little sister to him, it was fun just playing around like this.  
  
"Holly snap!" yelled rogue. This made Sam jump. "Ah need ta go make dinner now. Ah think ah must have forgotten about lunch all together!"  
  
"No worries, remy and Jamie are asleep and I don't think Wanda and john had food on their minds," said Sam.  
  
"Oh, your mean. Ah gotta go cook," she said walking across the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Sam walked over behind her. She looked at him. "No way in hell I'm gunna watch that movie with out you. I'd never sleep again."  
  
Rogue smirked and put a pot on the stove.  
  
An hour later there were all eating outside on the deck. It was about 9:00.  
  
"Ok, as soon as remy and Jamie get here, we can star this meeting," said Wanda. Being the captain she was sort of like the leader. Or at least she could get everyone to sit down and shut up so they could get some work done. The two missing boys tromped up the stairs with plates and cups and other things you need to eat with, including food.  
  
"What did we miss eh?" asked remy as he sat down next to rogue.  
  
"Nothing, we were waiting for you," said Wanda calmly watching as Jamie yawned.  
  
"K, den start already. We're here," said remy as he put his arm around rogue's waist.  
  
"Right, the first thing is we should be reaching china around noon tomorrow. That is as long as the night crew doesn't get us lost," she threw a glance at Jamie who was practically nodding of into his plate.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone, he just got up about 3 minuets ago," said Sam. Jamie was like his little brother; he felt he had to stick up for him when he could. +Dang, my world is ever filling up with new siblings+ thought Sam.  
  
"Alright, second thing on the list is, we need to name the room with the computer in it. It's just to confusing not to have a proper name for it. Rogue said the game room, and I think it as good as anything else. So why not?" several people nodded their head and then went back to eating.  
  
"So game room it is," said Wanda, "and also, we will pick night watch in the morning so they can have a full day to sleep so they don't fall asleep. We usually do in fact do that but now it's official. Any thing else?" she said. The group of tired or tousle-haired kids all shocks their heads.  
  
"K, then I'm going to sleep," she got up and walked down the stairs. Sam followed. John picked up every body's plate.  
  
"Thanks john," said rogue, thankful she didn't have to get off of remy's lap.  
  
"No prob, dinner was great," he grabbed her plate and walked down too.  
  
"Ok, now dat was weird, when was the last time john did chores wit'out havin' to be told to," said remy suspiosly.  
  
"Ah hear ya, like scene when has he been so polite?" asked rogue.  
  
"Something's up," said Jamie, "watch our going back into your room tonight."  
  
"Ah will," rogue yawned and lay down a few yards away from them. She looked at the stars and sung under her breath. Remy sat down near the helm and read a book rogue had lent him "war of the worlds" cool plot. Jamie started playing his game boy.  
  
A little later Jamie got an all time high score on his game. He yelled.  
  
"What is it Jamie?" asked rogues as she walked over.  
  
"Here let me show you," Jamie stood up to show her his score.  
  
"Way to go!" she said.  
  
"Can gambit see?" Asked remy. He walked over to him and looked. He also congratulated him. Jamie turned to go sit back down. He tripped. About 5 Jamie-dupes popped into existence. They shoved rogue and she fell over board.  
  
"ROGUE!"  
  
  
  
Oh, I did a cliffhanger ending. Almost. Don't worry its not like I would go and kill my favorite character. Um, little things, I do want to pair Sam up with somebody. Jamie too. If you have an idea for someone that you think would go good with these boys, then what are you doing sitting there?!? Tell me about them so I can work them into the story. (1) those are some of the lyrics to Avril Lavigne's song "sk8er boi" I spelled boy wrong on purpose so don't tell me my spelling sucks on that basis. Can't wait for that new season to come out! Even if we don't get it over here in Asia. It's true. I haven't seen an episode from season two (except bada Bing, bada boom or whatever, we were on vacation in the states) but I do look at all the screen grabs and listen to all the sound clips I can. That's one of the big reasons I didn't know ray form Roberto. I mainly want the second season to start so I can see more pictures and get more episode reviews. It sucks living over seas. Oh well. Tell me if you like what I wrote. Um, sorry if I made fun of that movie without having any proof. I only got to see the fist 5 minuets. Then I got so scared I turned it off because the door slammed and jammed itself. It was creepy. Next chapter will have some SERIOUS remy/rogue stuff and rogue will get to see remy's eyes. They're red now! Bwa ha, I love it! WB did something right for once! Tilly: Shut Up! You just talk and talk. Klucky: like you should say anything o' little muse of mine. Tilly: .and talk and talk.  
  
Klucky  
  
PS: thanks to all of these cool people: Sujakata Shannan starlightz6 4Rogue Capslock Persephone Brianne Liz Keta Me rollo Sarah Coldheart liltrick89 Darknesses-Dragon star of darkness TurtleClarinet amber-goddess Thomasina G-Stars Pelepele todd fan 


	12. with jean torture, a new pair, and serio...

Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it (this includes, but is not limited to x men evo, bubble boy, and wolf tower)  
  
Note: sorry to leave you hanging but I need to check in on the other boats. Double thanks to Sujakata, who said to go read my fic in he ubber cool story "It's Just a Phase". Warning, we have some REALLY strong Remy/rogue stuff going on, not really awful, but be warned.  
  
"DRAKE!!" boomed jean.  
  
"what?" said bobby, trying and failing terribly at sounding innocent.  
  
"don't you "what" me you icy little [filthy word]!"  
  
"uh! Jean! Go wash your mouth out with soap," said bobby smiling. She had used the slimy conditioner. It made her hair look all green and it smelled awful.  
  
She pointed to her hair, "you did this to me you [filthy word]! You're such a [really filthy word]! You and that [extra filthy word] put something in my shampoo!"  
  
"we didn't do nothing to your shampoo." said bobby, in truth it was her conditioner that he had filled with Todd's slime.  
  
"you lying [extra extra filthy word]! I know you and that rogue [filthy word klucky didn't even know until now] have been doing all these things to me!" she was practically in tears looking at her disgusting hair.  
  
At that moment storm came in. she knew what jean had done to rogue but the professor threatened her into silence. Ever scene then she was willing to cover up for the torture that jean was going to be put through, that is until jean came clean and apologized to rogue. She was mad about the whole thing but she was fair.  
  
"this [beyond filthy and into disgusting word]" she said pointing to bobby, "he, he, he-"  
  
"is getting even?" said storm helpfully.  
  
Jean turned a nasty shade to mach her sickening hair. She started gaping at storm. She knew? How was that possible? Every one was supposed to believe her! She was perfect! She was the best! She was the angel of the instute! How could storm believe the [ubber nasty word that ends with in'] devil child?  
  
"ok, fine," she walked of to the bathroom. She was going to wash her hair until it came clean. It was to take the better of 4 hours. Todd's slime is supper sticky.  
  
"um, Mrs. Storm lady person?" asked tabby.  
  
"yes my child," said storm smiling.  
  
"why didn't you fricassee us?" said tabby a little nervous.  
  
"I suppose I should explain something to you," said storm. She and the younger mutants all sat down on the Italian leather couch. She told them about the drugs, jean, rogue, Scott, and the professor.  
  
"ok, lemmy get this strait, yo," said Todd. "you believed her," storm nodded, "and you didn't do anything?!?"  
  
storm blushed then said, "well, he was blackmailing me."  
  
"how could he do that? I doubt you ever did anything that bad as too not right this horrible wrong. Why didn't you do anything, yo?" asked Todd again.  
  
"I did do something that bad, but I don't want to talk about it so let it go," said storm sternly.  
  
"ok, storm, you can go do whatever now. We gotta talk this out. Suddenly finding out that an angel is a [bobby's turn for filthy worlds]." Storm walked out, she knew what they were going to do, and she wanted no part of it.  
  
"so jean is a loser?" asked tabby, "I mean more then we knew she was before."  
  
"yeah, apparently that's it, yo." Said Todd.  
  
"come in strips, come in over," said bobby into the walky-talky's he and rogue had brought. They were supper powerful, forge himself had made them. He got no answer.  
  
"hey, come in already roguey!" he half shouted.  
  
"where exactly is she? You know, what country?" asked tabby.  
  
"near Japan and china and stuff, yo," said Todd.  
  
"oh, well then it's the way early morning over there, and I know I wouldn't want to wake up the girl if I were you bobby," said tabby talking the walky- talky out of his hand and putting it down on the counter.  
  
"I just want to say I'm sorry for not helping her out, she's one of my best friends."  
  
Boat 3  
  
Pietro was getting bored. He had tried to run off, but found he was simply to far out to sea. He had gotten stuck on a really small island. There he had rested and then ran/swam back before they realized he had tried to escape. As you are not aloud to lose a teammate, they tied him to a chair until he was calm enough to not try to run away again. So here we find the poor speed daemon, with his arms tied to the chair and his feet tied together. Jubilee was watching him, making sure he wouldn't try to break his bonds and run again.  
  
"YouDon'tUnderstandGirl!" yelled Pietro sadly, "I'mSoBoredHere!"  
  
"now, now speedy. I'm sure we can find something to keep you entertained," she said sweetly.  
  
"WhatCanKeepMeFromBeingBoredOnSuchALongTrip?" asked Pietro pathetically.  
  
Jubilee walked over to him, she sat down on his lap, kissed his forehead, then asked, "are you bored now?"  
  
Pietro, for once in his life couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Now, what you people really want. Boat 5! Bought time to.  
  
"oh no!" said Jamie. He was so terrified that he had just killed his friend.  
  
Remy didn't stop to think, he grabbed a rope and jumped of the edge. He found her in about a second, she was doing alight but it was way to hard for even her to climb up back onto the boat. Remy handed her the rope and they both climbed back onboard. She flomped down on the deck coughing. Remy leaned against the mast for support. When his pulse went back to normal he walked over to check on his girlfriend. She was all right, just a little miffed about being suddenly tossed into the ocean.  
  
Jamie ran over to her, "oh god, rogue! I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't want to- I didn't mean-"  
  
"Jamie, chill! Its ok, ah'm ok! Calm down before you have a heart attack!" cried rogue. "ah'm ok, just wet and salty is all."  
  
"you sure?" asked Jamie looking scared.  
  
"ah'm fine, ah know you don't have control over your powers yet. Hey, ah don't ether. Now, lemmy dry my clothes off. She had been wearing her usual top, but the sheer fabric was purple, and she wasn't wearing a skirt and tights, but really tight cut off shorts and socks that almost went to the bottom of the black denim shorts. She took off her sheer, socks, shoes and all her Jewry. Jamie had turned back to his game so he didn't have to watch is she showed off for Remy. Remy, was in fact pulling of his T-shirt and shoes and socks. They both walked down to the showers.  
  
Remy was back up in 15 minuets he was really glad he hadn't been wearing his coat when he jumped in. he was wearing it now, along with a black button up shirt and blue jeans. But rogue of course was taking a little longer. She had taken a normal shower, then she walked across the hall in a towel to get a new outfit as her clothes would be most uncomfortable, even if they were dry. When she opened the door to her room she was glad she had opened it quietly and not very far. Wanda and john were in there, it didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed. +damn+ she thought, +what the hell am ah supposed to wear?+ she went back to the bathroom.  
  
Back on the top deck Jamie asked, "you don't think anything happened to her do you?"  
  
"naw, Remy think she is bein' a femm and is takin' a long time in the shower," responded Remy.  
  
"maybe you should go check on her," said Jamie smiling.  
  
"k, da things Remy do for ya Podna," he chuckled to himself as he walked down to the girls room. He took a little peek inside and shut the door quickly. He didn't want to be the one that broke them up.  
  
He walked back up to talk to Jamie, "hey, I don tink' she is gunna be able to go back to sleep."  
  
"why not?" he asked looking confused, was she seasick or something?  
  
"um, dere's sommat else goin' on in her room, not da kind o ting' you want ta walk in on."  
  
"oh, does that mean I can go to sleep, or better yet go watch some movies or something?" asked Jamie. Staying up here all night was way boring.  
  
"sure, but could ya change that water filter ting' den stay down dere," said Remy.  
  
"k by me," said Jamie happy he could go do something interesting.  
  
Remy walked into his room, he was careful not to wake up Sam, the only person in the whole crew that would be getting any sleep tonight. He grabbed a stretched out T-shirt for her, then he grabbed some shorts, and he didn't want to seem like a perv or something. He walked down to the girl's bathroom.  
  
"hey chere, can I come in?" he asked innocently.  
  
She opened the door a crack, "can ah help ya?" she asked really embarrassed.  
  
"naw, but Remy tink's he can," he said smirking.  
  
"oh, does he now? How?" she asked annoyed at the moment.  
  
"mais, he brought you dese," he said smiling like a tomcat.  
  
"thanks" she muttered bright red in the face. She changed then went back out onto the deck.  
  
"hey chere, ya look, um really good," he said tingeing pink, she looked really hot.  
  
She smirked and said "ok, ah'm not wearing any makeup, ah wanna see what yur eyes look like," she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"sorry beb, can't do dat," he answered. +why is she sitting so close?+  
  
Little did he know that she was going to make him show her his eyes, any way she could, well short of zapping him.  
  
"ah'm gunna make ya, ya know," she purred hugging him.  
  
"oh really, how ya gunna do dat?" he asked.  
  
"oh, you'll see," she shifted her position. She was now straddling his legs. She sat down near his knees, she put her hands palm down a little further up his legs. She leaned her head right into his face and purred, "please," he shook his head.  
  
"naw chere, you cant make me, and Remy really does like dat position," he smirked widely, so did she.  
  
She slid her whole body up his legs, so she was right up against him. She opened up his coat, then started to unbutton his shirt. She opened this up to, under it was a thin under shirt. She was grinning like a cat in a fish market. Remy shifted his weight underneath her. +boy, ya made me feel all uncomfortable, now take a little of yur own medicine+ she lifted this up to and traced his muscles with her glove-clad finger. +nice chest+ she couldn't help thinking. She finished and put his shirt down and just wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on him.  
  
Remy took deep breaths, his pulse was going back down. So this is what she had planed. She was just going to get him so horney that he would do anything she wanted. Yeah right, what else could she do? At that moment he found out. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Was she kissing him?!? She was! She was kissing his chest through his undershirt. And these weren't little innocent pecks either, these were the kind where she was getting his shirt all wet, he groaned. She smiled. This went on for at least 10 minuets, it was hard to believe she had social alienation. She was just that good at it. Remy moaned again, she was down at his abb's now. Ok, well now she was done. What else could she do? He was sad, yes, but oh so happy. This was veritable torture, he had had his hands up on the top of the chair so he wouldn't suddenly grab her legs and get knocked out.  
  
Rogue to had noticed that she was running out of shirt. Then she had an idea. As she reached the hem of his shirt she took her hands away from his back and brought them down to his pants, she started to unbutton his jeans until-  
  
"ok! Merd chere! Alright, alright remy'll show you his eyes, now backup!" she complied. She went back to her original position of sitting on his knees. He took off his glasses and looked into her unblinking eyes.  
  
Downstairs, even over the sound of "bubble boy" Jamie heard an audible gasp.  
  
  
  
Hey people! Um to all you cool people that live overseas too, no, I live in Japan on a military base and the only cartoons I get to watch are the ones I like to call "bargain bin cartoons". This part of the story really had no point except I wanted to show that rogue isn't supper scared of "sorta touching" any more, and that she gets to see his eyes now. I admit I took the whole [filthy word] thing from a book called wolf tower, it's by Tanith Lee. I might just do something like having them find a new mutant and have that mutant decide to come with them (this new mutant would have little purpose but to hook up with Sam and/or Jamie, I might make two.) she (sorry, I don't think either of them are gay) could sleep in the storage room, I bet the people could make a good enough bed-type room for her/them. If you fell you want to submit one to me, I'd much oblige. If not, I do have some ideas. Keep telling me what you think, or I will be so sad I might cry and short out my keypad, thus stopping all new posts. Umm, a root beer float made with sprit instead. Yummy, ::walks off to go eat it:: Klucky 


	13. they go to a club, sam gets a girl (sort...

Disclaimer: mimble wimble boink bonk zick (translation: klucky owns nothing in here)  
  
Note: As I'm bored I will just skip ahead a little. I might do some flash backs.  
  
"Hey lookie!" shouted 3 of the 6 Jamie's, "land hose!"  
  
"That's land ho," said Wanda.  
  
"So, what should we do first?" asked john.  
  
"Yeah, ah wanna go to a club or something fun!" shouted rogue.  
  
"Yeah lets go clubin'!" said Wanda happily. All the boys nodded. Not the smartest thing to do but did any one wants to say no to the most powerful mutants around? Hell no.  
  
"Um, ok chere," said remy. He turned to Jamie, "what are you gunna do homme? Just wander around the city lookin' for trouble I suppose?"  
  
"Um hum," hummed Jamie, "I wanna just walk around and stuff, its not like I'm gunna get let in to any club. Even in china. Besides, if I don't stretch out my legs they are gunna fall off."  
  
A few minuets passed, the girls were down looking for an appropriate dress to wear. The guys were talking about some stuff. No one seemed to really have anything to do. Jamie was driving and they looked plenty glad at doing it.  
  
The girls came on deck. They were dressed in sweats and t-shirts and were all clean and stuff. At that moment a fish flopped on board.  
  
"Yikes!" shouted Sam.  
  
"Ok, there's a fish floopin' around our deck, what should we do?" asked rogue.  
  
"Let's make sushi!" shouted Jamie happily.  
  
  
  
3 hours after the fish incident they were docked and moored in a harbor. The girls had called in a taxi for them selves and were looking for an American friendly club. They drove around for about an hour before their cabby found one for them.  
  
"Oh, this will do nicely!" said Wanda as rogue paid the man. She then said something to him in Chinese.  
  
Wanda stared.  
  
"Oh, ah zapped a drunken as he was walkin' down the rode, he tried ta slap me, an well ya get what happened," she said waving the cabby off.  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"Ta go pick up the boys 'o corse," replied rogue.  
  
The two of them were catching eyes as they walked up. Both were in full Goth attire, but that wasn't what the people were looking at. Wanda was sporting a red mini skirt, slashed stalkings and a red/black/purple halter- top. She looked stunning. Rogue was wearing sum ultra short black jean shorts with pail green stalkings that some how managed to end two inches below her shorts. What looked like a beaded black sports bra with beads hanging down to her shorts and black gloves that went to her shoulders. The guard let them up with just one look, Wanda told them to look out for the other 3 boys and to let them in. the guard was so under a spell he agreed.  
  
Inside the music was pulsing through the room. It would have been shaking the dust from the walls but there wasn't any left. Usually the words in the songs were impossible to understand due to the noise but now it was due to that and the fact they were written in another language.  
  
In about three seconds they were asked to dance.  
  
"Dammit," said rogue as she was dragged of to the dance place by a hot guy with brown hair, "Ah like this place."  
  
"I here ya," said Wanda.  
  
The three boys had just gotten out of the cab. The ride had taken under ten minuets. It would have taken six but the dropped Jamie of at a mall with $500 worth of Yuan (I actually had to look this up on the net!) (About 4138.35 yuan to be exact! Hope ya learned sommat here). All of them were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Sam, blue jeans with a white shirt. John blue jeans with a blue shirt, and remy with black jeans and a dark green T- shirt. Suprisingly the guard just waved them in, he looked a little dazed.  
  
"K, either rogue zapped him into that or we shuda asked what they were wearing," said Sam as the guard leaned up against the wall.  
  
"My bet on we shuda checked," said john.  
  
"Hey look, dere be the femms now! And mon duie we shuda checked!" he yelled in shock.  
  
Sam turned bright red and went over to the bar where he ordered a large soda. John looked as if Christmas had come early as Wanda walked over to him. Rogue was still dancing with some punk with brown hair.  
  
Remy walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey chere," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Wha-! Oh hi remy, see ya later Jake," the boy, Jake, walked off silently.  
  
"Whose he?" asked remy with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Some guy, ah was waiting for ya, now lets dance!" she pulled him by his shirt and started up.  
  
Across the club Sam was in trouble. Not the kind normal people would call trouble, but for a shy acward farm boy this WAS trouble. He was surrounded by about 5 girls. All were plastic blondes.  
  
"Hi, um ladies, I uh, gotta go. Hey, no don't do that!" he blushed hotly as it became clear that the girls were way drunk. Sam ran off before his heart gave out. He sat down on a stool and put his head down.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" asked a voice. A female voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not drunk or anything, just those girls wouldn't leave me alone and well," he blushed realizing he sounded like he was bragging way worse then pietro. +Darnit+ "yeah I, uh think they are, um drunk or something because they kept yelling at me and, um yeah."  
  
There was a pause, "what's your name?" they asked it unison.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Jenny" they said at the same time again.  
  
A different, longer and more stressed pause then-  
  
"Would ya like to dance," they said yup you got it, at the same time.  
  
Jenny grabbed Sam's wrist and they ran to the dance floor.  
  
Jenny had long mousy brown hair that swept her hips. She was a little sunburt, had a load of freckles and very little make up. She wasn't stunningly pretty but she was cute. Her eyes were hazel and she wore a skirt/blouse combo that matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
  
  
Now we find rogue sitting alone at the bar. (Don't ask me where remy went, I don't know he just has to be gone. Not good enough? Well then he's in the bathroom. Happy?) Jake walked up to her holding a pair of sodas.  
  
"Hi," he said, "where's that other guy?"  
  
"Dunno," she replied bobbing her head to the music.  
  
"I'll wait with you. Ain't right for a girl to sit alone in a place like this," he handed her a soda, "ya look thirsty."  
  
"Thanks," she said turning to him. "Ya got any idea what this song is called?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
Rogue had drained her soda and was acting a little weird. She fell of her seat.  
  
"Who, easy there," said Jake as he helped her up.  
  
She giggled, "thanks, so, what are ya doin' all the way ovah here in, um, here?" she asked.  
  
Jake smiled. "I'm here on business. I had to take a day of to have a little fun, and here I am."  
  
"Cool," rogue half slumped over on the counter. Jake propped her up. He put his hand on her lap and said-  
  
"Did you have anything to drink?" he had to fight back laughter, a smile did slip through.  
  
"jus ta drink ya gave meh," she fell off her chair and Jake picked her up and half carried her to the door.  
  
+Haha, Jake old boy you did it again, and this ones really hot to. +  
  
At that moment remy showed up.  
  
"May I ask why you are caring that femm outa here?" he asked. Jake either didn't look up or didn't recognize him.  
  
"My sister, she had one to many drinks. I gotta take her home," he said still looking down as he shifted her wait.  
  
"Huh, ya ain't mah brothah," said rogue confused.  
  
"See, she had that much to drink," he said smiling at his win.  
  
"Like hell ya'r her brother," remy growled. He dragged both of them out the back door and into an ally.  
  
"Look pall," said Jake, "I need to take her home before she gets hurt."  
  
"Ya don't know where ah live, do ya?" slurred rogue.  
  
"Funny thing, I don't smell any achohal any where."  
  
About now Jake recognized remy. He backed up and handed her to him.  
  
"That's better," muttered remy, rogue pulled herself up to his ear.  
  
"Lemmy handle this," she whispered in his ear. At that moment Jake reached over and put his hands into rogues back jean pockets. WHACK!!! Rogue slapped him REALLY hard in the face.  
  
"How dare ya touch me?!? Don't ya evah come near meh again!" she screeched.  
  
"Whose gunna make me?" asked Jake.  
  
Her voice was low, deadly and full of venom "ah am, for ah know where ya live, and ah have seen where ya sleep and ah swear your mother will CRY when she sees what ah have done ta ya!" she finished it shouting. This scared Jake near out of his wits. He had given that girl enough powder so that she should be unconscious right now. Not still able to think and stand. He ran off thinking she must be a freak. How else could she be awake.  
  
Rogue collapsed. She fell and lay flat out on the ground spread eagle.  
  
"Oh, did that bad man take all your energy," taunted remy as he lifted her up.  
  
"Ah stood up, I talked, and I gotted my point across. What else can ya expect? Meh ta fight him?" she asked as she flomped on his shoulder.  
  
"Remy tink' ya did do that good enough," he helped her back on the 30 minuet walk to the ship. When they got there Jamie had something to show them. (Or someone)  
  
Hiya all you people! Bwa ha! Y'all thought I had died or something or forgotten about this story. Well true I'm low on ideas it hasn't done. It might be more space between posts now because like I said I'm low on ideas. It sucks. That and school starts on Monday. Danngit! Summer is to cool to end! Um, if you can tell me what movie rogue's threat came from I'll give you a Dr. Pepper Float. (Ok, not a real one, but you get the idea.) All you reviewer people are great. Gotta go. Brothers trying to scare me again.  
  
Klucky 


End file.
